Pillar to Post
by Duochanfan
Summary: Harry's first year is over and now Vernon is sending him to a Great Aunt he has never heard about. But this kind woman sending Harry to her youngest son and his Partner. But its not all an easy road.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or Sherlock. I'm just having a little fun while I can, and I hope that you enjoy the ride!**

**Well, here is a new story for you, I do hope that you will enjoy it!**

**This is set after Harry's first year at Hogwarts and after Season Two of Sherlock, with Sherlock returned, and no Mary.**

* * *

**Pillar to Post**

**Chapter One**

Vernon scowled, as his nephew walked into his home after his first year at Hogwarts. He was about to pull his trunk up the stairs and to his room when Vernon grabbed it and threw it into the cupboard under the stairs. He locked the door and watched his nephew, almost daring him to say something. Harry said nothing as Vernon then grabbed his small nephews arm and dragged him up the stairs and towards the bedroom that they had given him last year. He threw him inside and locked the door behind him. Vernon went back down the stairs to his wife and son. He wanted the freak out of his home and he wanted that to happen now and not later. He had taken a promotion and he needed to move. he had tried to find a place for Harry, but so far he had no luck. He looked to his wife as he sat down on his favorite chair.

"Tea Vernon?" Petunia asked him a soft smile on her face as she looked to her husband.

"Yes please Petunia," he smiled back to her as she got up and went to the kitchen, he looked to his pride and joy, who was sitting watching cartoons on the telly once again, "Are you going out with Piers later?" he asked him.

"Yeah dad, we're going to the library," he lied as he looked to his dad and put on a fake innocent smile.

"You're a good lad for making sure to take care of your education." He nodded in pride as his wife came back with a tea set and set it down on the coffee table, "thank you Pet," he told her as she poured the tea for them.

"He is locked up isn't he?" she asked as she handed him a delicate china cup, one that had belonged to her mother.

"Yes dear, he is. We needn't worry about him for now. Just put something through the flap like I told you to." He smiled as he went through the problem of his nephew in his head, he had no one that they could foster the boy onto except for his sister and he knew that she would never agree to it. "Petunia?" he queried as he looked over to her.

"What is it Vernon?" she asked pleasantly as she sat down with her own cup of tea.

"Do you have any other family that would be able to take the boy in. If I'm going to take that promotion in America, the we need to find him a home." He said as he hoped his wife would have an answer for him.

Petunia thought for a moment, "Well there is Aunt Violet. I know she has two sons. I haven't had anything to do with that side of the family since I was a teenager. Our parents had a falling out when my mother married my father, but Grandma would always get the two sides together every now and then." She said as she got up and went over to the oak cabinet and opened it up. She took out a little black book that had old numbers in it and looked for her Aunts number. "Ah, here is her number. I don't know if it's the same now. But we could always call her and see if it her, we can ask if one of them could take the freak in. If not we can just leave him here, he can take care of himself. He's old enough." She said as she handed if over to her husband to look at.

"It is still early in the day, so I'll call her now." He nodded as he got up and went to the phone out in the hallway. He rang the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello," came a male voice on the other end.

"Sorry, I am looking for a Violet, I don't have a last name. I know that she had a sister called Rosalie."

"I'm Siger Holmes, her husband. I remember Rosalie, but may I ask who you are?" he said, his voice was smooth and almost friendly.

"I'm Vernon Dursley. I married Petunia Evens, Rosalie's eldest daughter. We are looking for family that might be able to take in Harry, our nephew and Rosalie's youngest daughters son. We have no other family and he needs to remain in England so he can go to school. Unfortunately I have been given a position in America. So I need to move over there. Do you know if there is anyone in the family that would be able to take Harry in at all, he is almost twelve now," He rushed out, as he tried to explain everything in one go, and not seem like he was just trying to get rid of the child.

"You shall have to speak with Violet about that." He said as he added, "I'll go and get her and explain it to her." With that the line went silent.

It took almost fifteen minutes for someone to pick up the phone again, "Hello Mr Dursley," came a pleasant voice that reminded Vernon of Rosalie.

"Hello," he said, a little scared he had to admit, if this went wrong they would just leave the boy he knew. And that didn't sit too well with the man. He may not like his nephew, but he couldn't just abandon him as Petunia suggested.

"I understand that you are not able to take care of your nephew anymore?" she asked him.

"No we're not. We'll be moving to America very soon if things go well. My office has already sorted most of it out, the only thing they can't do was to find a home for Harry." He told her, hoping she would have the solution to his problems.

"I'll come and retrieve the child tomorrow with my husband. Do be prepared with everything he has. I need all the paper work as well. Make sure that it is ready by tomorrow noon." She told him, she could hear the almost desperate plea in his voice to take the child from him. She thought it might be the better idea to take him and then ask her eldest to make sure he found the child a good home. She wouldn't be able to cope with a child again, no matter how much she would like to do so. She did miss having her boys around her.

"I'll make sure everything is ready for you." He sighted in relief, happy that someone would take him from them.

"Then my husband and I shall see you tomorrow, along with your wife and nephew." She told him as she then added, "Good bye."

"Bye and thank you." He said as he put the phone down and went back into the living room. "They'll take him." He laughed as he sat down. "I'm going to get to work on getting the paper work together to make sure that they can take him. You can go and tell him that he will be leaving us tomorrow." He told his wife as he drank the rest of his tea and then got to work on the paper work.

Petunia smiled as she got up and went up the stairs to the bedroom they had given her nephew. She unlocked the door and walked in. She looked to the child that was sat on the bed, an owl on his arm, talking to her softly. He turned green eyes towards him, once again reminding her of the sister she had lost to a world that she couldn't follow and protect her from. She bit down the wave of grief once more and hardened herself against the green eyes.

"You'll be leaving us tomorrow. My Aunt will be taking you in. Your Great Aunt Violet will be here tomorrow to come and pick you up with her husband. I expect that you will behave for her and that you will inform her of your freakiness after we are gone in around two weeks." She told him as she looked at him.

He looked a little pale, wondering how the new people would be like. His only answer to her was a nod in agreement of not saying anything about Magic until two weeks had passed, and that there would be no way for him to be sent back to them.

"Vernon has received a promotion and we will be moving to America in a week and a half. Everything will be sorted by then and then you can tell them and not before." Petunia tells him as she goes to the door to leave him, "I will put some soup through the door at dinner time. And make sure that owl doesn't leave any mess in the room." She added as she closed the door behind her.

Harry grimaced as he heard he clicks of the locks. He looked from the door back to his owl, "Hedwig, I don't know what to make of this. I don't know what I should do. Should I get in contact with Dumbledore. I may have to let you roam, you might not be able to stay with me at all." He said as he looked more and more worried about what lay ahead of him.

Hedwig gave a comforting hoot as she sidled up to him and rubbed her head against his, causing the child to smile a little at his owls affection towards him.

"Thank you," he said as he stood up and walked over to the cage and let her hope back inside. "You stay there girl." He sighed as he went back to the bed and looked out of the window. Wondering if he should contact someone and tell them what was going on. Though he didn't think that Ron or Hermione would be able to help him with this problem. He would just have to wait and see what his Great Aunt Violet and her husband were like.

* * *

**Well, I do hope you have enjoyed the beginning of this one. This one is finished, so I shall be posting once a week on a Wednesday. I do hope that you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own BBC Sherlock, or Harry Potter, I'm just having a little fun while I can.**

**Hope you had a wonderful Holiday and a Happy New Year. I shall be going back to my normal schedule of updating once a week on a Wednesday.**

* * *

**Pillar to Post**

**Chapter Two**

Harry was sat in his room, he had been told to stay in there until he was fetched. The people that he was going to be living with had arrived and were talking things over with the Dursley's. He had been waiting patiently all day to meet what may as well amount to his new family. Though he wasn't sure if he was happy with that thought. He looked to Hedwig in her cage and sighed as he got up and went over to her. Uncle Vernon had locked her in that morning, and he had wished that he had just let her go out that night instead of having her inside.

Harry turned to the door as he heard someone come up the stairs. He could tell that it was Uncle Vernon from the heaviness of the tread. The locks were undone and Uncle Vernon stepped into the room. He looked to Harry and said, "Come on, they are waiting for you. You're trunk has already been taken to the car all we need if for you to meet them and take you owl down." he said as he went over to the cage and unlocked it, putting away the lock and key into his pocket.

Harry nodded his head as he took hold of the cage and walked out of the smallest bedroom in number four Privet drive for the last time. He went down the stairs and into the living room, he looked to Uncle Vernon for guidance. He walked in and stopped when he saw two older people sitting on the sofa. The man was tall and had a friendly looking face as he watched Harry come into the room. The woman had a motherly air around her that called to Harry.

"Hello," he said shyly as he looked between the two of them, wondering what else he should say.

"Hello Harry," Violet smiled as she stood up and went over to him, "You have your mothers, and your grandmother's eyes." she smiled as she looked at him closely. "And their heart from what I can see within your eyes." her voice was sad as she spoke, "I fell out with my sister because she married a miner, but I think she made the best choice for herself in the end. She was happy, and that was all I should have cared about." she told him as she brushed raven hair away from startled green eyes. She frowned as she saw the scar on his forehead and wondered what had caused it.

"Will you tell me about her?" he asked, "About my grandmother." he clarified as he looked to her, hoping that she would tell him a little about the family that he had never been told about.

Violet nodded her head as she stood up, "I will. I have a number of pictures of her. And some from when our mother would force us all to meet. Which includes a couple of pictures of you and your parents. I was only able to see you once before your grandmother passed away, after that, I never saw them again." she smiled sadly, as she looked to her husband.

Siger smiled as he stood and looked to Petunia and Vernon, "Right, we shall be going. I do hope you have a nice life in America. If you want to keep in touch with Harry, you have our address so you can write to him, as well as our phone number."

"Thank you," Petunia said with a smile as she looked to her nephew. She knew she should feel something that he was finally leaving them for good. But all she felt was happiness that she wouldn't have to deal with him or the world that had taken her sister from her.

"We are family." Violet said as she smiled to her niece and then left the house with Harry and Siger following her. Harry was a little wary as he looked between the two of them. He looked to Hedwig and whispered, "Would you be able to follow me?"

"Hoot," came the reply as she bobbed her head and looked a little insulted that he doubted her ability to track her little Wizard.

"Of course, I'm sorry, how could I have doubted you." he smiled as he opened the cage door and let her out, much to the surprise of Violet and Siger who looked to him.

"Why did you let her out, she won't be able to find you?" Siger said as he looked to the young boy.

Harry smiled to him and shook his head, "She will. She'll know where I am."

"All right," Violet said with a small shrug, thinking that there was nothing that they could do now.

The three got in the car, with Siger in the drivers seat and they pulled away from Privet Drive. Harry watched as the house and the street were left behind and he sighed as he looked to the two in the front seats and asked them, "What do I call you?" he worried a little about what they will be like now that they were alone.

"I'm Auntie Violet and this is Uncle Siger. Don't you worry though Harry," Violet turned as she looked to him, hoping that she will be able to reassure him that he will be fine with them, even though they didn't really know each other and this was only their first meeting.

"Okay, Aunt Violet." he nodded as he went silent for the rest of the journey, as the city landscape became fields instead. It was almost two hours later that Siger was parking the car in a small driveway of a cottage.

The three got out of the car and Harry looked around, he heard a hoot from nearby and held his arm up as much to Siger and Violet amazement Hedwig came swooping down and landed gracefully on it. Harry smiled to her and stroked her chest, giving her a little praise for finding him.

"Well, lets get you in and some lunch in you. My eldest son will be joining us as well." she smiled as she noted the other car that was pulling into the driveway.

"Mummy," the man said as he stepped out of the car and over to the woman and hugged her, placing a kiss on her cheek as he nodded towards his father, "Father."

"Mycroft," Siger said his tone happy at seeing his son. "Come on in, lets get something to eat. Violet has already made something, ready for when we got back," he said as he led the way into the cottage. Leaving Harry's truck.

Harry followed them, a little wary of the man that had arrived. He looked official, and not as open as Violet and Siger were. Harry let Hedwig go and told her that he would see if he could find a place where she could sleep. He then followed them inside and towards a warm kitchen where Violet was already making them something to eat. He sat down at the table and watched as Siger and Mycroft looked to him, both of them in a contemplative mood.

Violet soon came over and placed a sandwich in front of them and smiled as they all took some, except for Harry. He looked a little unsure of what he should do. "Eat up Harry, take what you want, there is always more." she smiled to him as she poured him some apple juice and set it down by his plate as she watched him take two halves.

"Thank you Aunt Violet." he said politely as he smiled up to her and took a bite, "it's delicious," he complemented her as he smiled shyly.

She smiled back and sat down, "thank you," she said softly as she looked to her eldest son, wondering what he had come up with.

"Sherlock and John," Mycroft said as he looked to his mother, who looked a little startled at the names.

"Are you sure Mycroft, I thought you would be best suited," Siger said softly as he looked between them and then over to Harry.

"I am too busy and there is always a chance that he could become targeted because he is nearby. I do not wish for that to happen. Which, you have to admit that it could" he said as he looked to the child, "also, there is something else you need to consider, and I believe the two of them would be more suited to it that I," he added as he had looked up the child his parents were taking in.

"Harry," Violet said as she looked to the child, who had stopped eating and was looking between the three adults, curious and worried about what was going on.

"Yes Aunt Violet?" he asked, as he looked a little nervous now.

"My mother and father are getting on in years, they haven't had to have a child around in almost twenty years. My brother and I are both fully grown and have our own lives as well. My parents would rather not have to do so again, and to enjoy their retirement. I have been able to convince my younger brother and his partner to take you in and become your guardians. They will be better able to look after you. I shall also be explaining your gifted school to them," he said as he spared a small glance to his parents, they got the reference, though it had been a while since they had heard it.

"He is?" Siger asked a little shocked as he looked from Harry to his son. Now understand why he had an owl and how she would be able to track Harry.

Mycroft nodded his head, "Yes. I think being in London will be better than out here in the countryside," he smiled as he looked to Harry.

"I will be taking you there after lunch. I know that you are being passed around at the moment, but don't worry Sherlock and John will be the last stop for you. We were going to let you stay here for the night, but I thought it would be best to get you to where you are living straight away," Mycroft said as he looked at his parents and asked them, "Why did you bring him here, you should have gone with my suggestion of going straight to Baker Street."

"I thought it would be best to actually take him someplace which was a little more calming than Baker Street. Though have you got the two of them to set something up for Harry? Are they ready for him, or should we have him hear the for the night?" Violet asked her son.

Mycroft nodded, "Of course they are ready for him, John made sure of that. So Harry will be able to settle at Baker Street tonight. We'll finish lunch and then head there. I shall take him myself, so the two of you can remain here," he told them.

His parents nodded as they settled down to lunch, though Harry was forcing himself to eat, as he felt adrift, and not knowing what was going to happen to him next.

* * *

**Thank you all for the brilliant reviews, so happy that you are enjoying this one. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.**

**Sorry for not posting, but last week my sister-in-law gave birth to my niece so I have been a little bust with family. Back to normal next week.**

* * *

**Pillar to Post**

**Chapter Three**

Harry looked at the cafe that the car had pulled up outside of. Mycroft got out first and Harry felt a little nervous about doing the same. He climbed out and looked up and down the street. There wasn't that many people around thankfully. He gave a little sigh as Mycroft looked towards him. The man could tell that the child was a little unsure of what was going on around him. There was also a slight amount of confusion on his face. Mycroft could understand that, in the last few hours he had gone from an Aunt and Uncle he knew, to a Great Aunt and Uncle that he had never met before. To Sherlock and John, two people that he may have heard of in the past, but almost certainly he would have never met either of them in the past.

"Come along Harry," Mycroft said trying to reassure him with a look that things will be fine. He went to the door and opened it. He could hear noises coming from upstairs, talking mostly, though he couldn't tell what they were talking about.

Mycroft led the way up the stairs as the noise began to quiet down as he reached the top. He turned and could see Harry trying to make himself almost invisible. He gave a small sigh as he opened the door.

"You can't jus…" John began to say as he cut off when the door to the living room opened.

"Evening," Mycroft said to the two men that were in the living room. Sherlock was lying on the sofa, looking as bored as always and John was standing, hands on hips looking down at him. Mycroft couldn't help the small shake of his head at their usual behaviour.

"Evening," John said, "come in and I'll stick the kettle on," he told him as he went towards the kitchen.

"Why are you here?" Sherlock asked him, annoyed with his brother's presence once again.

John turned to face him, "Don't tell me you deleted something again!" he almost yelled in frustration.

"Deleted what?" Sherlock puzzled as he sat up and looked to his boyfriend.

John sighed, "Did you forget that your cousin is going to be living with us?" he questioned, sounding as though he was seconds away from throwing something at the Consulting Detective.

Sherlock frowned for a moment, "Ah yes, I remember, it's why you and Mrs Hudson have been cleaning the flat to within an inch of its life and moving all my experiments down to 221C." He said, grumbling a little at the last bit.

"We can't have your experiments up here Sherlock, they could be dangerous and harmful to Harry," he told him, as though he had said it a number of times over the last few hours.

"Not all of them are!" he protested, looking up at him from where he lay on the sofa.

"But some of them are," John countered and then looked to Mycroft before he and Sherlock could start arguing all over again about the experiments, "Mycroft, so where is he?" he asked him.

Mycroft looked to the nervous child that was hiding just out of sight of the doorway and gave him an encouraging smile, "Come along Harry," he smiled as he walked into the living room.

Harry took a breath and then gathered his Gryfindor courage and walked forwards. He went into the living room and looked to the two men. He had heard about Sherlock Holmes, but last he had heard the man had killed himself a couple of years ago. He had read the paper when he had chance, and he believe in Sherlock Holmes, even wanted to be like him when he was a little younger. He looked from him to John Watson, the doctor that was always with Sherlock Holmes.

"Harry Potter," Mycroft began the introductions "Meet your new guardians, your cousin Sherlock Homes, and his partner, Dr John Watson. Though I have no idea when it will be Watson-Holmes," he said as he spotted the engagement ring of both of their hands.

John ignored the little query as he looked to the child and almost laughed, "Small world," he muttered as he looked to the two Holmes brothers and wondered if they knew exactly whom they had in their home.

"John, I believe you should sit down as we have a little information to tell you concerning Harry," Mycroft began as he waited for John to do as he was told.

John was a little puzzled but sat down, "Harry," he said softly to the child, "Why don't you sit down as well," smiling reassuringly at the child.

Harry gave a nervous nod and went to Sherlock's normal chair and sat down, "thank you," he mumbled a little as he gave a shy looked from John to Sherlock and Mycroft, who had now sat down beside his younger brother on the sofa.

"So what is it you want to tell me Mycroft?" John asked him, wondering what he could possibly be tell him.

"Harry is a little on the gifted side, not Sherlock gifted though," he began as he looked to Harry, "Do you believe in magic?" he asked him, wondering if the serious man would believe in such a thing. John snorted, and Mycroft took that to believe that he didn't, "Well I think you need to start. Harry is a wizard, part of a magica…" he began

John shook his head and cut him off, "Part of a magical world that runs along side the muggle world," he smirked a little as both Mycroft and Sherlock looked a little startled at the words.

"And how would you know those words?" Sherlock asked him, narrowing his gaze.

"Well, I would be just like Harry, a wizard. Though I gave up using magic when I left the wizarding world because of the prejudice I faced when I tried to go into healing. My parents had made sure that I was still doing my muggle school work along side my wizarding. They wouldn't let me drop it. Good thing too," he said with a snort and a wry grin.

"A wizard, how would I not know this? It should have been in the file I have of you," Mycroft said as he wondered how it was missed, "You stopped going to school at age eleven, reasons being you were extremely ill and was home school, with help coming mainly in the summer from the school you were suppose to attend," he said as he wondered what they had done.

"My parents were scared that anyone could find out, they were a little paranoid about it. So they spread the word that I was extremely ill, and that I got better around the summer and I would be back from where I was staying and that was the only time I could get my school work done," John laughed a little as he looked to Harry, "don't worry I know a few tricks to teach you," he grinned a little.

Harry gave him a smile, feeling a little relived that he wasn't the only wizard in the house, he had been nervous about his magic being revealed, "Thank you," he told him softly.

"Right, is there anything else you need to tell us Mycroft as it's almost dinner time and I want to show Harry his bedroom and where things are. And get him settled in for the night." John said as he looked to Sherlock older brother.

Mycroft shook his head, "You know his history, about his parents?" he asked quickly.

"Yes, of course I do, any wizard would do. I was in Ravenclaw, so I didn't really meet James and Lily Potter. Heard of them, as they were a few years younger, but never actually met them," he told him as he looked over to Harry, "Everyone knows your story, but I think you might be sick of people always bring it up," he said as he saw the subtle nod.

"Yeah, they always say its something I did, but…" he trailed off looking a little nervous, "I don't think it was me," he told him.

John nodded, "I don't know if it was you or your parents, but in the end you are here," he got up as someone came up the stairs with a trunk, he laughed, "your trunk." He nodded to the man as he then left again, "Let's get you sorted out. Come on, I'll show you your bedroom," he smile as he led the way up stairs towards the room John have before. He had decorated it a little the night before. Airing it and using a litlte magic to get rid of the paint smell and to make sure the paint was dry.

Harry walked in and saw the new furniture around the room and then looked to John, "This is really my room?" he asked, feeling a little unsure, he had spent time in a dorm during the year and before that most of his life was spent in a cupboard.

John knelt down in front of him, "Yes, this is your room. I'll bring your trunk up in a bit and we'll go through it and see if you need anything. Knowing Sherlock he'll want to dress you up, if he becomes too much of a pain about it come to me all right," he grinned a little and then pulled him into a hug, he could see the child was scared and frightened by what as going on around him, "Don't you worry Harry, you have a home here, you wont be going anywhere."

Harry stiffened as the arms went around him, he closed his eyes and tried to relax as best as he could. He didn't like to be touch after what happened with Quirrell, scared that he might hurt someone else.

"Okay, I'm going to get your trunk and get you settled. Then dinner," John smiled as he then left Harry alone.

Harry sat down on the bed and looked around the room. It was more welcoming that the room at the Dursley's. He gave a small smile to himself as he hoped he wouldn't be going somewhere else after this.

* * *

**Well, here is another chapter for you all. I do hope that you have enjoyed it. Thank you for the reviews so far, can't believe the response to this story. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.**

**I still can't believe how many of you are enjoying this. I do hope you will carry on doing so!**

* * *

**Pillar to Post**

**Chapter Four**

Harry sat on his bed again, as he looked around the room. His things were out now, instead of being locked in the trunk. His clothes, what little he had, had been put away. John mumbling to himself as he did so. Harry couldn't tell what the man had been saying, but he guessed it was about the lack of muggle style clothing. Though his shirt and trousers should still fit him for a while longer. The man had left him alone after making sure that everything was put away, and was no longer in his trunk. Harry got up and went over to the desk, where his picture album was sitting. He opened it up and smiled as he saw the picture of his parents, with him in their arms.

"Harry!" came a shout from below.

It made Harry jumped a little as he got up and ran down the stairs, a little scared that if he didn't hurry he would be in trouble. He couldn't help but wonder what the rules would be for this house.

"Harry slow down," John smiled to him as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Dinner ready, so come and eat," he told him as he led the way to the kitchen. "Sherlock, come on, dinner. There is no case so there is no excuse that you can't come and sit with us and have a meal." he told the man, as he was lounging on the sofa once again.

"John, I'm thinking, and I need all my energy for that at the moment. So I plan not to eat today," Sherlock countered as he closed his eyes again.

Harry sat in the living room, turning just enough so he could see what was going on in the other room. A little curious as to how the two of them were with each other. He was going to be living with them, and he needed to know how they would behave and what might kick them off.

"Sherlock, I don't care, you haven't eaten in three days because you were on a case. Now that you aren't, you are going to come to the table and sit down and eat. Now," he said as he went forwards and grabbed Sherlock's arm and pulled him up.

"But John..." he began to protest once again as he was pulled to his feet.

"There is a child in the house and you need to set a good example by eating when you need to, and after three days, you need to. I don't want to see you collapsed again and end up in hospital. It was bad enough the last time," John cut him off as he pushed him into the kitchen and forced him to sit down.

Sherlock huffed as he slumped in the chair and looked to Harry, "You will quickly learn Harry, that John almost always has his way. Especially when it comes to us eating." he advised him.

Harry hid a smile as he shook his head, "But you need three good meals a day to make sure that you body has what it needs to do all that you want," he puzzled a little remembering a little from his primary school lessons on nutrition. Though he had to admit that it wasn't a lot.

"See, even Harry knows that you need to eat properly," John said as he set down the pasta bake that he had made in front of them all and dished up.

"Thank you," Harry smiled in thanks, as he smelled the meal.

John smiled and nodded, "You're welcome."

Sherlock looked at his plate and then to John, "Do I really need to eat just yet?"

"Yes," John told him as he gave the man a glare.

Sherlock sighed and began to eat as the other two did the same. It was quiet for a while. Harry looked a little nervous about being there with them. Sherlock and John exchanged a glance with each other as they looked back to the shyly eating Harry.

"So Harry, how was your first year at Hogwarts?" John asked him as he wondered if the school had changed much since he had last been there.

Harry looked a little startled at the question, before he remembered that John was a wizard like he was. "It was good. I'm fifth in my year. One of my best friend Hermione is first, my other fiend Ron, he's eleventh," he said, proud that he had done so well in school. He hadn't thought he would be that good, and he was happy with what he had gotten. Especially with all that had gone on in the year.

"Doing really well there then," John grinned to him, a sense of pride flooding him. "Would you like to carry on your Muggle education as well as the wizarding one?" he then asked, wondering if Harry would like to do the same thing that he had done.

Harry thought for a moment and then nodded slowly, "but I wasn't very good at primary school. I'm not that smart," he said as he gave a little sigh. It would be nice to do so, but he doubt that he would be able to.

"Do not worry about that. I know that you are capable," Sherlock said as he looked to the child, "I can easily see that you are intelligent, much like John, though he hides it a lot." he said as he sent a glare to his fiancé.

"I hide it for good reason. It's always best to appear like the masses, then you can surprise them with what you really know." he grinned back to him as he sent Harry a smile, "Don't worry, I know that Sherlock and I will be helping you as much as you need us to."

"You'll really help me?" he asked, wondering if it was too good to be true.

Sherlock gave him a small smile, "Yes we will help. I do not wish for you to be one of the idiots out there. I can tell that you wont be," he reassured him, in his own way.

"Okay then, I'll do it, but I know I'll need some help," he nodded as he hoped that they would keep their promise and do so, he didn't want to disappoint them.

"I'll have Mycroft arrange something," Sherlock said as he ate a little more of his pasta.

"Thank you," Harry smiled as he drank some of the water in his glass.

"Oh, is there anything that you would like to change about your room?" John then asked.

Harry shook his head, "No the room is brilliant," he smiled, happy that he had a room with new things in it, instead of the room from the Dursley, where Dudley's old broken furniture was.

"All right," John nodded as he glanced to Sherlock, "Sherlock, we'll need to go shoping and get Harry some clothes, as well as a few things that he might need," he told him.

"Very well, we shall take him to my tailor as well. He is part of the Holmes family, so he will need a few things to show that. Oh, and will I finally be able to get you something new as well John?" he said, looking a little too eager at the thought of being able to dress the two of them up.

"No Sherlock, we are not going to the tailor at all. Harry doesn't need suits like that. So leave it be." John warned him as he looked to Harry who had already finished his meal, "Want some more Harry?" he asked as he looked to the plate that had been full.

"No thank you. I'm full," he smiled, and he was full as well, "it was really nice," he complimented.

"Welcome, why don't you go and watch a little TV for a bit. There are still a few hours before you need to go to bed," John suggested as he saw Sherlock begin to rise, "Oh no you don't." he said as he grabbed the sleeve of Sherlock's dressing gown and pulled him back into his seat, "You are finishing what's on your plate. If a child can, you can," he told him, his eyes narrowing.

Sherlock huffed as Harry got up and put his plate by the sink and went into the living room. The TV turned on, though it went onto a game show program, neither of them could tell which one of the many shows were on but they looked to each other. They would be able to talk a little, now that Harry was out of earshot and busy with something else.

"What have you been able to get from him?" John asked, wondering what Sherlock had been able to deduce from seeing Harry.

Sherlock looked to where Harry was sitting and then back to John, "He appears to have some trauma, though I believe it's not all related to school. I believe our relatives have caused some damage to him. By neglect from what I gather, he is eager to make sure that we don't have cause for him to be punished. He is quick when called, and you said that he doesn't have much. Even though he spent a year at Hogwarts, he should have more than what he came back with," he said as he looked to John, a sour look on his face.

John's shoulders slumped, "I had a feeling when I saw that there were no pictures of Harry from the time of his parents deaths to the time he gets to Hogwarts," he sighed and ate the rest of his meal, "Right. We need to get a few things tomorrow. Not only that we should try and bring Mrs Hudson up tomorrow as well. We need to introduce them."

Sherlock nodded in agreement as they washed up and joined Harry for a while, until he had to go to bed.

* * *

**Thank you all for reviews, you guys are amazing! So happy that you are enjoying this, hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter or BBC Sherlock, I'm just having a bit of fun while I can.**

* * *

**Pillar to Post**

**Chapter Five**

Harry jolted a little in his sleep as his dreams began to take over. The house was quiet as they were all asleep. It was quiet since Sherlock had decided to join John in bed that night. He had missed sleeping beside John since the case had started, now that it was all over, it was fine for him to sleep as much as he wanted and be with John.

John jolted awake as there was a blood curdling scream coming from upstairs. Sherlock jolted awake as well as the two of them shared a look and bolted from the bed and ran up the sitars to Harry's room. Wondering what on earth was going on. They went into the bedroom room, with John in the lead as they came to see Harry sitting on the bed, arms wrapped around himself tightly.

"Harry?" John queried calmly and quietly, his voice soft, as he went to the bed and sat down beside him and pulled the young child into his arms and held him tightly.

"Sorry, sorry," he mumbled over and over again as he tried to pull away.

"Shush, it all right, don't worry," John said as he almost cradle Harry in his arms and rocked him as he pulled him into his lap. "Don't you worry, it's all right, you're safe here, there is nothing to worry about." he told him over and over again as he carried on rocking him.

Sherlock stood in the doorway looking at the two of them as he watched as Harry began to calm a little. He left the room and went down to the kitchen, to make them all some hot chocolate. John had done that for the two of them when dreams plagued them. For Sherlock his were about the time he spent away, going after Moriarty's web, being away from John and not knowing if he would ever have the chance to see him again. He knew that John would occasionally have dreams about the war, and of losing Sherlock. The hot chocolate was made and he went back up the stairs.

He smiled a little as he saw that John had managed to calm Harry down enough that he was no longer mumbling apologises for waking them up.

"I brought us all some hot chocolate. I thought it might be a good way to help sooth us a little," he said as he put two down on the bedside table and then sat on the bed behind John, and looked to Harry, who was peaking at him through his lashes.

"Can you tell us what the dream was about?" John asked softly, as he rubbed Harry's back, as he felt it tense.

Harry shook his head, "No, I don't want to."

John nodded as he thought of a another tactic that he could try, "Do you know I still have nightmares." he said softly as he felt Harry looked up to him, John looked down and gave him a sad smile, "I do, even now, I still have them about things that happened long ago. I was a solider, in the war. In Afghanistan, I was also in Iraq a few times as well. I saw things that no one should see, but me and other did, all because we want to protect the rights of people, to get rid of those that would stop people have a free life," he told him softly, "Because of that I have nightmares, dreams that leave me shaking and screaming. Needing someone with me," he said as he turned to looked at Sherlock, the two shared a sweet smile.

"Even I have dreams when I sleep, nightmares as well. Nightmares that I have lost John, and am not able to find him. We each have things in our minds that cause us these nightmares. And I found that it was a lot better when I could talk to someone about them," Sherlock then said as he told a little of his own, though not too much.

"you both do?" he asked a little unsure of what he was hearing.

John looked back to him and nodded, "Yes, we both do, and when we do, we need each other, so never be ashamed of that. Now you can always tell us what happened, what the nightmare was about, and maybe it will help you like it does for us." he suggested, as he waited for Harry to either tell them or not.

"School, Voldemort, the one that killed my parents, he isn't dead. He is trying to come back and he tried to do it during the year at school. My friends and I, we knew that someone was going to go after the Philosophers Stone, we thought it was a different teacher. but it wasn't, it was Professor Quirrell. He went after it because Voldemort had possessed him, and he died down there. I saw it all, I saw it and he said he would bring my parents back if I gave him the stone, but I told him no. I told him no, because..." he began but broke down a little as he huddle closer to John that little bit more.

"It's all right Harry, it's over now and you made the right decision, there is nothing in the muggle world or the wizarding world that can bring people back to life. I know that and you know that, so don't worry about thinking that you didn't make the right choice, you did. You stopped him I take it?" he asked a little.

"Yes," Harry nodded, not wanting to tell him everything, "I did, he didn't get it and Voldemort left," he said as he shivered a little as he remembered what happened.

"As far as I am concerned, the school should have done more to protect you," Sherlock said from behind them, his voice tinged with anger.

Harry flinched a little at the voice, "I'm sorry," he murmured, "I tried to tell them, I did, but Professor McGonagall didn't believe us at all."

"Then you did what you could," Sherlock told him, seeing the flinch and reining in the anger he was feeling. He knew that he shouldn't have let it out to begin with, but since he had come back, he had let his emotions go a little more, though he did his best to keep up the act as a Sociopath outside of Baker Street.

Harry nodded as he yawned a little, "I hope I did."

"You did, Sherlock why don't you go down stairs and wait for me in bed," John smiled as he looked to Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded and then said, "I'll take your hot chocolate as well."

John nodded in agreement and then watched as Sherlock left, "You don't have to flinch with Sherlock, he would never hurt you, or me. He cares about us," he told him as he then added, "He will do everything he can to protect us and to make sure that we will be happy. He gave his life for me, Mrs Hudson and a friend of ours as well," he said as he remembered the jump and the two years that Sherlock had been missing.

"I read about him killing himself, I remember thinking that he couldn't have been a fake, he helped so many people," Harry murmured softly as John reached for the hot chocolate and handed Harry his mug, "Thank you," he said as he took hold of it.

"So, you are another that believed in Sherlock Holmes," John smiled as Harry looked up at him.

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah, so did Hermione. The two of us were really happy when we found out that he was still alive, and that he had done it all to save you and Mrs Hudson and Detective Inspector Lestrade. It came out int he paper and Hermione's parents sent us copies of them, knowing that Hermione was a big fan," he told him.

"Thank you," came a murmured from the doorway, "I didn't want to be on my own," Sherlock said as he stood in the doorway.

Harry looked a litlte startled but he was fine, "We both do. you can't have faked it all, there is no way."

John and Sherlock smiled to him and nodded, "Right, I think it is time for you to go back to sleep." John told him as he hugged Harry a little tighter and then took the empty mug from him and handed it to Sherlock, "Sleep well Harry, and if you need us, we are just down stairs so come and get us all right?" he told him as he settled Harry back into his bed and covered him up, tucking the blankets around him.

"Night," Harry yawned as he rolled over and snuggled down into the bed.

John and Sherlock held hands as they watched over him for a little while, just until he had fallen asleep. The two left the room and went back to their own bedroom, settling down into bed, they fell asleep. John making a metal note to talk a little more about the death of Quirrell tomorrow, when Harry was more awake. He could tell that there was a little bit more. He heard Sherlock mumble behind him and smiled as he drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I am so happy that you are enjoying the story. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.**

**Sorry for not updating for awhile, been going through a bit of a rough time recently. Things are now beginning to pick up and I am getting back into the swing of things.**

* * *

**Pillar to Post**

**Chapter Six**

John finished washing up as Sherlock was once again lying on the sofa, as he was thinking over what he had learned last night. He glanced over to Harry, who was reading one of his wizarding schoolbooks on the chair. He had asked if he could bring it down so he could go through it, ready to do his homework. Sherlock didn't think it was too normal for a child to want to get their homework done so soon into their holiday. John dried his hands as he walked into the living room and sat down on the chair, and looked to Harry.

"Harry, can Sherlock and I talk with you about something that you told us last night?" he asked as Harry looked up from his book.

Harry felt a little nervous as he nodded but he closed his book and set it aside as he said, "Okay," wondering what they would want.

"When Quirrell died, can you tell me what happened to him, how he died?" he looked to Sherlock, who was now sitting up.

"Okay," he nodded as he answered him, "He touched me. That's all he did, he touched me, trying to strangle me but his hands, they began to burn. When I saw that, I knew, I knew I had to use what was going on against him so I put my hands on his face," he carried on as he trembled a little looking at the hands that had ended a life, "I killed him, because I used what was going on against him. I did it," he said as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled himself into a small tight ball on the chair.

John got up and shook his head and went over to him, "It's all right Harry, you did what you had to, to stay alive and for that I am grateful. Don't be sorry, I know it is never a good thing to take a life, but I don't think you had a choice that time. If you hadn't you would have died, and I think we would have been sad about that, because then we would never have had a chance to get to know you," he told him as he picked him up and went over to the sofa and sat down next to Sherlock.

"Fascinating," Sherlock mumbled a little as he looked to Harry and John, he placed a hand on Harry's back and rubbed it.

"Sherlock now is not the time for that," John almost hissed at him, giving him a pointed look.

"My apologises," Sherlock said as he leaned a little closer and looked down to Harry, "Do not worry about what you have done so much. Yes, it is a terrible thing to take a life, but you were protecting your own, and I have a slight idea that if he had succeeded in getting the stone he would be back and the magical world would be at war once again. You have saved more than your own life with your actions. You have saved others. Maybe even ours," he finished as he looked down to the child and wondered if Mycroft would be able to find someone to talk to him, like John had done. Sherlock himself had done the same not long after he had come back, though it was at Mycroft and John's insistent because his nightmares had torn him apart, and he couldn't sleep.

"It's okay, I find it the same, I didn't really understand either until my headmaster told me," he said as he looked to Sherlock.

Sherlock smiled and asked him, "What did he tell you?" his curiosity getting the better of him.

"He told me that my mother, what she did when Voldemort attack me gave me a special protection, that it was based on my living with Aunt Petunia, with blood family. So I don't know if it will work any more. Those that are evil can't touch me without burning. I don't know if that would do the same to any muggles though, as so far only Quirrell reacted like that. It might be that because it was Voldemort that it happened," Harry told him, going through what he thought might be about.

"Ah, that is very interesting, maybe one day we will be able to test it out," Sherlock said as he thought of all the experiments that he could do on it.

Harry giggled a little as he leaned against John, "Maybe," he said as he looked to John, wondering what he thought of the prospect.

"God, there just might be two of you. I don't know if I could handle that," he joked a little as he looked between the two of them.

Sherlock and Harry shared a look and laughed, "Maybe a little, I think I will take Harry down to 221C later on and we shall have a little fun with chemistry, especially since we need to get him up to date with it as well," he grinned as he looked to John, an innocent and wide eyed expression on his face as he spoke.

"Fine, but nothing dangerous Sherlock, I mean it. I don't want to have to take the two of you to the A&amp;E because you both decided to ignore the warning," John told them, as he looked form one to the other.

The two nodded in agreement, "Very well, I shall come up with a few that we can do together and Harry, I shall teach you what to look out for as well. You said you were a fan, well, how would you like to learn about how to deduce someone?" he asked, eyes shining at the thought of teaching someone the things that he was able to see.

Harry looked a little wide-eyed as he nodded his head slowly, "You would really do that?"

"Yes. I think you might just be smart enough to do this, it has taken a little while, but even John had picked up on a few things," he said as he smiled to John and then looked back to Harry.

"Okay, that would be awesome," he grinned and looked to John, happy at the thought of being taught something by the great Sherlock Holmes.

"Yohoo!" came a call from outside of the living room, the three looked to the door as it opened up and Mrs Hudson walked in. "I thought I heard you all talking. Might be nice to actually see the young lad," she smiled as she went over to the three and looked down at them.

"Mrs Hudson," John said as he set Harry onto his feet, "This is..." he paused wondering what he could call Harry, "Well, our new family member, Harry Potter. Harry this is Mrs Hudson, she is out landlady and not our housekeeper, and she makes the best scones ever," John said as he introduced the two of them.

"Hello and welcome Harry," she smiled as she bent down and wrapper her arms around him and held him tightly. "Oh my, you are rather thin, we shall have to do something about that. Sherlock you make sure you set a good example to him and make sure to eat every day," she said as she scolded Sherlock a little.

"I'll make sure he'll get enough to eat Mrs Hudson," John smiled to her, "right, we should start getting ready, we need to do a little shopping," he smiled as he looked to Sherlock, still in his pyjamas and dressing gown. While he and Harry were already dressed and ready for the day.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and got up, "Yes I know what you are on about," he sighed as he walked out of the room and towards the bedroom.

Harry looked to John as Mrs Hudson finally let him go. "Nice to meet you as well Mrs Hudson," he smiled to her.

She smiled back, "Well you go and have fun with your shopping," she told them, "I need to get cleaning," she nodded to herself as she left them alone once more and went back down to 221A.

Sherlock walked back out of the bedroom as he shrugged on his jacket, "There all dressed."

Harry looked to him and smiled as he saw the man, "You look like all your pictures now," he said.

Sherlock smiled to him and nodded, "Yes, I do. Though I believe we will be getting you something nice to wear, you never know and John you will be joining us in that," he said as he shot the other a look.

John shook his head, "I have no intention of getting a suit that I don't need."

"You will soon though. Do not forget that Mummy wants to plan an engagement party for us, she called this morning to tell me," he smirked.

John just shot him a glare as they grabbed their summer jackets and walked out of the door and onto the streets. John keeping a tight hold of Harry's hand as they got a cab to go to the high-end shops that Sherlock insisted that they shop at, much to John's annoyance.

* * *

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews. So happy that you are enjoying this fic.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.**

**I do hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Pillar to Post**

**Chapter Seven**

John looked at the bags of clothes that Sherlock had insisted they get for Harry. Said child was standing next to him, holding a couple as well. He didn't look that happy with all that they had brought. Harry had tried to insist that they use his money, instead of theirs to buy his clothes. Harry had also tried to get them to go to Diagon Alley for a bit so he could get a little money, he would then be able to pay for things himself.

"Okay," Sherlock said as he turned to look at the two of them.

John and Harry shared a look, already Harry was beginning to get that Sherlock was impulsive, "What now Sherlock, I think we have enough?" John said as he looked to the overgrown child, that was stuck in the body of his lover.

"We are going to my tailors, I already had Mycroft call him and to make sure that he had a slot for us. Which he does, then again my brother and I are both loyal customers of his. I am quiet looking forward to showing the two of you the high quality that he makes. They are very nice and very soft. Wonderful to wear," he said as he twirled around and began walking down the street.

"Sherlock!" John called out to him, "We aren't going to your tailors, I already told you that. We can get things we need else where," he tried to insist but the man wasn't listening.

Instead Sherlock turned back and then grabbed Harry's hand, the one that wasn't holding any bags, "Come along Harry, the jumper clad man shall follow," he joked as he glanced towards John and then almost pulled Harry down the street towards where his tailor had set up shop.

"Sherlock!" he yelled again as he then added, "Don't pull Harry like that," he then jogged a little to catch up.

"Then do keep up and don't protest as much, Harry and I will just go and have a little fun without you," Sherlock grinned to him, a playfulness about him that John didn't see often.

"Don't I get a say in this," Harry muttered a little as both men stopped at that and then looked to him.

"Sorry Harry," John said as Sherlock mumbled the same, "What do you want to do?" he asked him.

Sherlock looked to the two of them as he then said, "I want for you to have a nice suit because I want you both to look special when our engagement is announced and as we will be having a party we shall need it," he told them both, looking a little sad.

Harry and John shared a look, and both knew that the other was going to cave in, "Okay, lets go, and I hope that Mummy will keep things small," John said as Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"All right, I will try and keep this short. And we will need to call Mycroft again later on. We need to get things set up so that we can start with Harry's education again," he said as he began to lead the way once more. Holding Harry's hand a little more gently as they walked towards the tailor. Harry couldn't help the warmth that flooded him, as Sherlock held is hand.

Sherlock walked in first and smiled as he saw Andre, "Andre, my friend, we have two new customers for you. I do hope that you're ready for us," he smiled as he kept the door open and John and Harry walked in behind them.

"Ah, wonderful," he grinned as he looked to the two behind Sherlock, "Oh and aren't you a darling," he said as he went over to Harry and smiled down to him, "look at those precious eyes, you shall be a wonderful model, now come child, let us get you measured up." he grinned as he got Harry to undress and into a body suit and started to measure him up.

Harry couldn't help the small smile as he saw that John was looking at it in distaste, "Reminds me of when I went to get everything for school," Harry said as he looked to John.

John thought for a moment and then laughed, "Yeah, you're right on that," he chuckled as he looked to Sherlock, "Don't think we will be doing this all the time Sherlock, one off only." he told him, hoping that he would get the message.

Sherlock just smiled and ignored it, knowing he would get his way in the end, it might just take a little while at first. The door to the back opened and someone walked in. Sherlock turned and almost growled at the sight of his brother walking into the room and sat down beside John. He had a feeling that Sherlock would just knock him onto the floor if he sat beside his bother. Sherlock could be a child at times when it came to his brother.

"Mycroft," John greeted as he looked to the man, "What can we do for you?" he asked.

The man smiled at him as he turned to look at Harry, "I was wondering how he is settling in, especially since you got rid of the cameras a few weeks ago," he asked.

John shook his head, "Well, I don't want to find them in the bedroom again, I don't know about letting you get off on watching and listening in on us," he said quietly.

Mycroft looked scandalised at the thought, "I would never," he told him as Sherlock snorted.

"Harry is doing fine," John interrupted before either of them could say anything more. Harry stepped off the dais and was allowed to change back into his clothes.

"He had a nightmare last night, might need to find someone that has clearance to deal with both sides, I think he might do well in talking to someone," Sherlock said, thought he didn't like the taste the words left in his mouth at asking his brother for help.

Mycroft nodded his head, "I shall see what I can do. Is he all right with what his nightmare was about?" he then asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I think he will be eventually, but I think it would be best if he talked to someone," John was the one to answer him.

"I will do so," Mycroft nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and Mycroft," John said as Harry began to walk back to wards them, "We want to try and get him set up for his normal education as well. I don't want him to fall behind on anything. He is already a year behind," he told him as he got up and followed Andre into the back to do the same as Harry. He felt a little weird about doing it this way, as he was used to the magical measurements of Madam Malkin. Though it had been a very long time since he had to be measured for robes.

Harry sat between the two brothers as he watched. Sherlock and Mycroft looked down to him for a moment before they continued their own conversation. John walked out and then stood as he was measured to within an inch of his life.

"So, you want me to find someone that can fill in his education while he is with us during the summer," he said as Harry looked up to him, and he smiled back to him.

"Yes," Sherlock nodded as he looked down to Harry.

Harry decided that he had their permission to talk a little, "I do want to continue it, I think it would be a good idea. I don't mind doing the both as it would help me in the long run I think" he said as he looked between the two brothers.

Mycroft nodded, "Then I will do what I can to make sure that you have that chance. Do as John did and do the both," he nodded smiling at him and then looking to John, "He is much smarter than he appears if he did two sets of education and to continue on to become a doctor."

Sherlock nodded, "He lets people underestimate him, more fool them," he grinned a little, even though he had been in the dark as much as Mycroft had been, "I think we may have to talk with Mrs Hudson about Harry and John's little gift," he said as he looked to his brother.

He nodded his head, "I will make sure she has the clearance for it. Look out for my text."

"Thank you," John called out as he had been listening to their conversation.

"Right, I shall take my leave, I only have a small window for lunch, a meeting once again," he said as he stood up and placed a hand on Harry's head and said, "I shall see you soon Harry," he smiled and then said his goodbyes to Sherlock and John.

"Bye," Harry said as he gave a little wave and the man walked out and the door closed behind him.

John was soon finished and went to get dressed as Sherlock talked about a few things with Andre. They walked out of the tailors and Sherlock hailed them all a taxi to take them back to Baker Street. Mrs Hudson was making a welcoming dinner to welcome Harry into their mad little family. All three adults hoped it wouldn't take long for Harry to settle in with them.

* * *

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. You are amazing. I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.**

**Sorry for not updating, I've been rather ill over the last two, almost three weeks. Now its Camp Nano and I am taking part once more. Writing Four fics this time. The Harsh Reality Sequel, A HP/S xover, and two Sherlock Fics. I am hoping to be able to update a few of the fics during April, but no promises on all of them.**

* * *

**Pillar to Post**

**Chapter Eight**

The three walked up to 221B and into the living room. Mrs Hudson was already in the kitchen, making dinner for them all. She turned and smiled and chuckled as she noted all the bags that they had brought back with them. She gave a fond shake of her head as she put down the spoon and went over to Harry. She gave him a quick hug as he pecked her cheek fondly, already feeing at home with her.

"Welcome back boys, now go and sort that lot out and wash up. Dinner shouldn't be too much longer. It's a roast. I thought it would be nice for us to share that instead," she smiled as she shooed them out of the way. If they did things right, it would take them about an hour. She glance at the clock and noted the time, it was just past four.

John smiled as he picked up the bags, Harry grabbing a few as well as they made their way up to Harry's room. "Right," he said as he pulled a few things out of one bags, which included a few large picture frames and pictures already in them. "I hope you don't mind but I took a couple of your pictures and froze them. I had a muggle photo shop blow them up. One set for here and one for down stairs. This is your home as well and I want to make sure that something here reminds you of those you care about," he told him softly as he handed them over.

Harry took them and looked down at them, one was of his parents with him, and the other was of him with his friends, Ron and Hermione. Standing together near the end of first year. Harry could still see that he was hurt from what happened in the third floor corridor. He looked to John and smiled, his eyes getting a little wet as he said, "Thank you."

John smiled and placed a kiss on his head, "Come on, you can help me find the perfect place up here for them and then the perfect place down stairs for them," he told him, grinning a little as he took on set and then started.

"Here," Harry suggested as he pointed to just above his desk, so when he was working on his homework, he could see them.

John nodded and banged in a couple of nails and then hung them up. "They look good there, now quick, lets get down stairs for a bit and hang them up there and then unpack your new clothes," he said as the two of them went down the stairs.

Harry looked around the room and wondered where they could put them, "I don't know, I don't know if they should be here."

Sherlock knew what John had done and smiled as he stood up, he took the two pictures and on either side of the fireplace he put them up halfway, "They should go here. And I believe we should have a family picture done of us to go in the middle," he said as he glanced over to John.

John smiled warmly as he nodded, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," He then banged in a couple of nails as well and then hung the pictures up, "If its a family pictures, we should also have Mrs Hudson in the pictures and well as your parents and Mycroft if that is the case," he grinned a little as a look of distaste went over the refined features.

Sherlock almost huffed at that, "Very well then, but your family have to join in as well," he sighed dramatically as he went over to the sofa and sat down.

John nodded as he and Harry laughed a little as they went back up stairs, John could see out of the corner of his eye the small smile on Sherlock's face as he went past. They walked back up the stairs and into Harry's room as the two went over the bags and began to sort them out. Harry hanging things up as John folded things up and put them away.

"Harry, John, go and wash up, dinner is ready!" Mrs Hudson called up to the two of them.

John looked to Harry and then around the room, "Should get you some books to read. Maybe some DVD's as well," he said as he looked around a little, wondering if Harry would like to get some another day.

"Books I don't mind. I never really watched TV," he said as he thought of all the times he was doing chores instead of having fun like Dudley.

John nodded as the two walked out and into the small bathroom that was next to Harry's room. John had it fitted a little while before Sherlock had jumped. The two washed up and then went down stairs, where Sherlock was already sitting at the table as Mrs Hudson dished out the dinner to them all.

"Oh good," Sherlock said as he saw the two of them and they sat down.

"Well, dig in boys," she smiled to them all as they began to eat.

"Thank you Mrs Hudson," John and Harry said as Sherlock mumbled his thanks. Not really interested in eating, but not wishing for John and Mrs Hudson to gang up on him again.

"You're welcome," she smiled as Sherlock's hone beeped and he looked to it, "Oh no Sherlock Holmes, no case, we are having a family meal, pity we couldn't get Mycroft to join us," she said as she schooled him a little.

"It was Mycroft," he said as he put it away, "There is no case, but there is something that we need to tell you. It's something about John and Harry, that I and they believe that you should know about them," he said as he glanced to them both, "Mycroft made sure that she has the clearance for it," he said lowly as he looked to the two of them.

John nodded as he swallowed a bite of food, "Well, I went to a special school for the gifted, believe it or not, Harry goes to the same school as I did. We both have the same gift. Do you believe in magic?" he asked her, wondering if she would believe him or not.

Mrs Hudson shook his head and said, "Not, that can't be true?" she asked a little shocked and wide-eyed.

John nodded his head, "Yes it is," he smiled.

"How?" she wondered as she shook her head a little and looked between the two of them, she could see that Harry was scared and a little pale and she looked to John, "Could you show me?"

John nodded and pulled out his wand, he hadn't kept it on him until that morning, he ad almost given up using magic in total. He looked to the gravy boat and using silent casting he floated it up and around the room, pouring a little more on his dinner, "I always do love a lot of gravy," he smiled as he let it settled back down.

"Oh wow, and you can do that as well Harry?" she asked him as she looked to him softly.

Harry looked up as he ate a little more and nodded his head, "I can, but I am still learning, it's why I go to that special school. I can't use magic out of school until I become of age."

"Oh that is wonderful. I just know that you will be good at it," she smiled as she saw him relax at her words, she could see her boys sharing a look over the childs head and wondered what it was all about. She gave a little sigh as they began to eat again.

Harry didn't say much more during the meal, though he was beginning to feel a little more like himself as he knew that Mrs Hudson wouldn't be against him and John. He looked to Sherlock, who was looking to his dinner and smiled a little. Sherlock saw him and smiled back, "Mrs Hudson is a wonderful cook isn't she?" he said softly.

Harry nodded his head in agreement, "Yes. I can cook as well," he said as he wondered if he would get chance to do so again.

"Do you like cooking Harry?" Mrs Hudson asked him softly, trying to draw him into conversation.

Harry nodded his head, "I do like cooking," he told her, "Will I be able to every now and then?" he asked as he looked to the three adults around him.

John thought it over and nodded, "As long as I am nearby, I'll let you. I don't want you getting hurt."

Harry nodded and smiled, "That's okay, I don't mind you being there," he smiled, "I make a good curry," he grinned.

John looked at him and nodded, "Then you can make that soon, its not often that I have a home made curry."

Harry chuckled as they carried on eating. The meal going a lot smoother now that Harry had started talking again. Sherlock joining in giving them all ideas of meals that they could cook together. Harry felt comfortable and happy as he sat there, surrounded by his new family. He just hoped he would never have to leave them.

* * *

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.**

**Well Camp is over, and three out of four fics are finished, only three chapters to do for the other one. Two Sherlock fics, one Sherlock/Harry Potter crossover and Harsh Reality Sequel, just have to get someone to read through for plot holes.**

* * *

**Pillar to Post**

**Chapter Nine**

Mrs Hudson had left them alone as Harry and John had worked together to clean up the kitchen. Sherlock was standing by the window playing his violin, much to John pleasure and Harry's, who had never heard him play before. Harry was mesmerised by the melody he was playing and swayed a little where he stood in the kitten as he dried the dishes and put them away.

John smiled down at Harry as he said, "He does play beautifully doesn't he."

Harry nodded his head, "Yeah, I wish I could play an instrument, I think it would be brilliant," he said wistfully, as he carried on swaying to the soft and happy melody.

"I could always teach you," Sherlock suggested as he had been listening to the conversation. He stopped his playing as he walked over to them.

Harry felt a little shy at the thought of being taught something else by Sherlock, "I don't know," he almost stammered as he put away the last dish away, as John cleaned up a little more around the kitchen and dinning table.

Sherlock went over to him and knelt down, "If there is anything that you would like to learn, all you need to do is ask. It will be a pleasure to teach you. Children have such a wonderful curiosity and desire to learn, and if handled right, you can become a master in many things," he told him, a smile on his face as he looked into his cousins' eyes.

Harry smiled and nodded, "Thank you. I would like to learn, but I think I have enough going on this year, could I learn next year?" he told him, hoping that would be all right.

Sherlock smiled, "It might just be the thing to break it all up and make it easier for you to learn if you did it at the same time. I find that playing my violin calms my thoughts and lets me thinks of things I normally wouldn't," he told him.

John looked to them and said, "Let him get settled in before we bombard him with everything," chuckling a little and shaking his head.

Sherlock and Harry turned to him and nodded in sync, "All right," they said as they looked to each other and smiled, as Harry gave a little giggle.

"Right, time to take it easy," John said as he stretched a little and then went past the two into the living room.

Harry laughed and followed him as Sherlock walked behind them and then went to the window and looked out as he picked up the violin again and began to play. Harry settled against John as he looked through a book that John had borrowed him. It was Lord of The Rings, and he had wanted to watch the films when they had come out, but for now, he would enjoy reading the story instead. John began reading the latest mystery he had gotten a few days ago. He gave a warning look to Sherlock, making sure he wouldn't say anything about the story line that he had been able to deduce from the cover.

They were quiet for a while until Sherlock stopped playing and joined the two on the sofa. Harry looked to him and put the book away. Sherlock smiled as he said, "How would you like to do a few experiments with me?" he asked, looking happy and excited at the thought of sharing something else with Harry.

John looked to them both and shook his head, "No, not tonight. It's almost Harry's bedtime. It is coming up to ten," he said as he could see the disappointed looks on their faces.

"But John, there are a few that we could do before bed?" he argued as he sighed, almost flopping back on the sofa.

"You can do some tomorrow, there is time. But there are no experiments until Harry has done one assignment for school. As soon as we have his muggle education started again, he has to do one for each before he can do an experiments," John told them, giving them a way that they could also play, but will make sure that Harry would get his homework done.

Harry and Sherlock shared a look and then nodded, "All right," Harry agreed, it would be nice to be able to do his homework, "If I get stuck on my homework, will you be able to help me a little?" he asked John.

John smiled and nodded, "Of course I'll help. If you want you can do your assignments and I'll have a read over it and we can go through anything that is wrong with it and correct it as well,"

Harry smiled at that as he said, "Thank you."

Sherlock sighed and huffed a little as he nodded, "Then we will be able to experiment," he said as he got a nod from Harry and John, "Well, Harry, shall we plan a few that we can do together?" he asked grinning at Harry.

Harry ginned back as the two of them went to the floor and Sherlock grabbed out a notebook. It was one that had a list of experiments he had done several years ago, but they would be a good base for Harry to learn from. John watched the two of them with a smile as he went back to his book. He lost him self in the mystery as the two beside him carried on planning.

John yawned as he closed his book and looked to his watch, "Harry, time for bed buddy," he said as he got up. It was half ten, and Harry was supposed to be in bed by ten.

"Okay," Harry said as he too yawned. He looked to the notes that he and Sherlock had been making and was quite excited about doing them.

"We will do a few of these tomorrow," Sherlock said as he stood up and looked to John as Harry hugged him around the waist. Sherlock relaxed and hugged him back as he said, "Good night Harry, sleep well. And if you need us come and get us, do not just stay in your room, this is what we are here for," he reassured him, he felt Harry nod against him.

"Thank you and good night Sherlock," he said as he looked up and smiled as he went towards the stairs and got ready for bed.

John walked into the bedroom after a while and smiled as he saw that Harry was already in his bed, he placed the hot chocolate he had made on the bedside table and sat down on the edge. "Well," he said softly, "Hot chocolate for you, make sure to drink it," he grinned a little as Harry sat up on the bed for a bit.

"Thank you John," he said as he reached for the hot chocolate and took a tentative sip. It wasn't as hot as he thought it would be and so drank a little more.

"Welcome, and do listen to what Sherlock said, if you have a dream and you wake up. Come to us, we are here for you and I have to say I don't want you going through the aftermath of them on your own. I know I don't like doing so," he smiled as he tucked the blanket around him a little.

"John," he said softly, "Do..." he trailed off, wondering if he should ask or not.

John looked to him and wondered what was going on, "What is it?" he asked.

"I, I want to know where my parents are buried, or where they are. I don't know what happened to them after they were killed, no one has told me, and I didn't know if I should ask. I know Professor McGonagall looked sad when I mentioned my parents, and I know some of the others do too, so I didn't think I would be able to ask them," he tried to explain.

"I know where they were buried, I'll make sure that we go there soon," he said as he watched Harry drink the rest of the hot chocolate.

Harry handed him the empty cup and then snuggled down in the bed as he said, "Thank you, I hope I can see them. I've always wanted to know where they were even when Aunt Petunia said that they killed them selves in a car crash because they were drunk," he told him with a yawn.

"I will do all I can to make sure you can see them," he said as he tucked Harry in and place a kiss on his forehead.

He nodded and got up, he knew where the Potter's were buried and he knew that he would be taking Harry there as soon as he could. He couldn't believe that no one had thought to take Harry to see them. It should have been the first thing that they did when he went back to the Magical World. He was angry on Harry behalf as he went down to find a little comfort from Sherlock and to tell him of what they will need to do for Harry.

* * *

**Thank you all for the brilliant reviews, you are awesome. I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.**

**Sorry for not updating last week, I've been ill once again with another cold and chest infection. My fifth cold for this year and my third chest infection.**

* * *

**Pillar to Post**

**Chapter Ten**

Harry yawned as he got up and went into the bathroom. He brought along some fresh clothes and had a quick shower, enjoying the fact that he had the bathroom to himself and that even John and Sherlock had their own bathroom downstairs. To him, he had moved up in the world and he loved every minute he had spent with Sherlock and John so far. It had been a dream to him, but it was a brilliant one so far and he hoped nothing would happen to ruin it. He dried and dressed himself and then went down the stairs. He looked around and noted that Sherlock and John must still be in bed as neither of them were around.

Harry went quietly into the kitchen and looked through the fridge, he had heard horror stories from Mrs Hudson about a head being in there the once, he didn't think it could possibly be true. But he had built up the courage and asked Sherlock about it when they were planning out their experiments last night. It was true, he had put one in there. It was a little weird but he decided it sounded much like Sherlock.

He grabbed what he needed to make breakfast for them all, bacon, eggs, sausages. He saw some mushrooms and tomatoes and smiled when he looked through the freezer and found some hash browns in there. He got to work on making a full English and smiled as he thought about turning on the radio. He liked it when he could do so, he enjoyed listening to it as he work. It made everything seem better and the time go quicker for him.

Harry jumped a little as he heard a noise from behind him and he turned around. Sighing a little in relief when he saw that it was only Sherlock, "You scared me," he said with a little smile as he began to fill the kettle as the bacon cooked.

Sherlock went over and sat down at the table and looked to the eleven, almost twelve year old. "I thought you were only supposed to cook when there was someone else in the room with you," he said as he gave the child a pointed look, though there was a slight upturn of his lips.

Harry paled at that and then nodded his head, "I forgot," he said as he turned to Sherlock a little as he turned over the bacon, and rolled the sausages a little. "I'm used to doing so without anyone watching over me. I've been cooking for a while now," he began to explain, "Part of my chores with Aunt Petunia was to make the breakfast every morning, when I got a little older I began doing dinner to," he added as he then asked, "Do you like scrambled eggs or sunny side up?" he told him as he looked to him.

"I don't mind, but John prefers sunny side up," he smiled in answer.

Harry nodded and carried on, "I just wanted to do something nice to thank you both, I feel at home here, and you two have welcomed me into your home when you didn't have to at all," he told him.

Sherlock smiled as he nodded, "I know, this place feels more like a home to me than any where else I have been. Anywhere else I lived, even with my parents I didn't feel as home as I do here with John, and with you and Mrs Hudson," he smiled.

Harry smiled back at him as he began to cut up the mushrooms after washing his hands, "I enjoy cooking, it's relaxing, though I normally listen to music as well," he told him a little more.

Sherlock nodded his head, "You had a lot to do for Petunia and Vernon, didn't you?" he asked him, wondering if he would tell him.

"Yes, I had a lot of chores to do. But I didn't mind most of them, as I know I'm perfectly able to take care of myself if I ever need to," he smiled, "It wasn't the most pleasant of upbringings, but at least I had a roof over my head," he shrugged as he carried on cooking, now doing the mushrooms and tomatoes.

Sherlock was about to say something more as they heard movement, from the bedroom and bathroom, "Sounds like John is awake," he grinned as he got up and went over to the kettle and turned it on and let it boil, setting up three cups for them all and pouring the tea, "Always a good idea to have tea ready," he grinned a little to Harry.

Harry chuckled and nodded as he set up the plates at the table for the three of them and began to dish things out as John almost stumbled through the doorway and into the kitchen as Sherlock held out a cup of hot tea to John.

John sighed as he took it and sniffed the aroma as he went over to the table and sat down, not seeing the food that was there. He took another sniff and opened his eyes properly, "Oh," he said as he looked to all the food and then.

"Looks like a good breakfast," Sherlock smiled as he watched Harry dish the last of it out, taking the eggs out of the pan and putting one on each plate.

"Well, I can see that Harry did all this, as there is no way that Sherlock would be able to do all this," John said as he shared a wink with Harry.

Harry giggled a little as he said, "I wanted to say thank you for taking me in, and I know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day," he nodded as he sat down.

Sherlock put his tea on the table and Harry's next to the child as well. He looked at all the food that was on table. It wasn't as much as Mrs Hudson would make them, but it was more than what John would make them. He sat down and picked up his fork and began to eat. He had to admit that Harry had done well, and he was looking forwards to trying the chicken curry that Harry had talked about yesterday.

"This is really nice, thank you Harry," John smiled to him as he ate more.

Harry smiled as he caught Sherlock's eye, as he winked to him. Harry sat there happily as he ate his breakfast. He drank some of his tea, and wondered if he should have brought out the juice as well.

"Harry," John said as he looked to the child, "I'm going to take you to see your parents in a week. I know where they are buried, so you don't have to worry about that," he told him.

"In a week," he murmured, "I'll finally see where they were laid to rest," he added, sighing a little as he thought of being able to talk to them.

"Yes, I think in a week, when things have settled here, we should go," John told him, as he looked over to Sherlock who nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," he nodded as he carried on eating.

The three almost jumped when Sherlock's phone beeped as a text came through. It beeped twice more before Sherlock even had a chance to read them. He grinned as he swallowed his last bite of dinner, "Oh marvellous," he grinned as he looked to John.

"What?" he frowned.

"We have a case, Lestrade needs our help with a triple murder. It shouldn't take us too long to be able to find out what happen," he grinned as he sent a message back telling him he would head there soon.

"Well, you'll go and I'll wait here with Harry, you can tell me all about it when you come back," he said, a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to go, though he didn't show it at all.

"No," Harry said as he looked between the two of them and shook his head, "You should both go. I can stay here by myself, or maybe with Mrs Hudson's. Or I can go with you and wait outside the scene. I know I wouldn't be able to go onto it," he said as he looked between them again, "You two have to carry on with your cases, even though I am here. It wouldn't be right if you didn't," he told them both.

Sherlock nodded, "It would be fine to bring him along, and he is right, he would be all right with all the police around out side of the scene."

John looked at the two of them and shook his head, he was about to protest as he looked to the two of them and saw the looks they were giving him. "Fine, he can wait outside. But we finish breakfast first," he told them both.

The two nodded and Harry began to eat the rest of his breakfast, as John did the same. John knew that Sherlock wouldn't be eating now until the case was over, but at least he had a good breakfast this time. They finished and put the breakfast things aside to be dealt with later and rushed out, calling to Mrs Hudson that they were going out for a case as they sped past her as she came out of her flat and smiled as she watched the little family leave.

* * *

**Thank you all for the brilliant reviews, you are awesome. I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well!**

**I can't believe how much you are all enjoying this. This fic has 32 chapters, and there is a sequel, which is only about thirteen chapters long. So I hope that you carry on enjoying this fic!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.**

**Chest infection gone, only a small cough left now, but on Monday, I had a bit of a fall and have now twisted my ankle, its been one of those weeks, lols.**

* * *

**Pillar to Post**

**Chapter Eleven**

Sherlock got out of the cab first as John paid the fare, he and Harry climbed out behind him. John watched as Sherlock strode towards Lestrade, who was waiting by the tape for them. Harry took hold of Johns hand as he was a little unsure if he should have said anything about going with them, and maybe he should have insisted about staying with Mrs Hudson instead of going. John looked down to him and gave him a reassuring smile as they reached the tape where Lestrade was staring at them.

"No," he said with a shake of his head, "I'm not letting a kid onto the scene," he said, as he looked form Harry to John and Sherlock.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm not going on the scene, I'm going to wait here, it would be stupid to let a kid on there," he said.

John had to repress the smile and laughter that was bubbling within him as Harry acted almost exactly like Sherlock did when he was talking to anyone that had said something stupid.

Sherlock looked at him with pride in his eyes, and then looked to a slightly startled Lestrade, "He is correct, he will not be going on to scene, he will be waiting here for us, and if we have to run. I have no doubt my brother will come and collect Harry to take him home, or to his office," he said as he looked from Harry and then back to Lestrade again.

"Okay," he nodded, as he looked to Sherlock, wondering if he should ask where the kid had come from, "We have a triple, cleaner called it in when she came to clean this morning. The house was still secured when she got here, and she has a key, as she comes in weekly to do the cleaning," he said as he tried to keep any of the details away from the kid, not wanting to scare him at all. Though with him acting like Sherlock, he wondered if he wasn't already used to the gruesome details.

Sherlock began to head inside as he stopped and looked to John. John was looking down at Harry, and was wondering if he should leave. He waited a little while as Harry smiled to John.

"You need to go and help Sherlock," he smiled as he added, "I'll wait here."

John gave a sigh and nodded his head, "All right," he said as he told Harry, "Make sure that you stay here, I don't want to find out that you have disappeared anywhere. And if Sherlock and I have to run, then we will get Mycroft to come and get you. You will not be on your own at all," he smiled to him. Hoping that he would get though to the kid. He didn't like the thought of leaving him there, but he looked around and noticed that there were a number of cops around and that he should be well protected.

"Come alone John, Harry will be fine with these people around. And if not he just has to look to the CCTV to get Mycroft's attention. My brother has already been informed that we have a case and that he is to keep an eye on Harry," he said to the man as he waited for John to duck under the tape and join him. He gave a wave to Harry who gave a wave back.

Harry stood there and watched them go and looked around at the people there. There were so many around him, but he didn't mind that at all. He looked to the one of the CCTV camera that were around the area and wondered if Mycroft was really watching him at all. He had heard from Sherlock and John that he had done the same thing to those two as well.

Donovan looked to the kid that had been left behind the tape and shook her head. She couldn't believe that they had brought a kid with them at all. Why would they do that at all. She walked over to him and put a pleasant smile on her face as she stood before him. Harry looked up to her as soon as he felt a shadow pass over him.

"Hello," he said as he gave her a smile.

She smiled, "Did those two take you from somewhere?" she asked, not believing for a second that the two of them had gotten custody of a child at all.

Harry frowned at her and shook his head, "No I live with them. My aunt and uncle couldn't take me with them since they were moving to America, so I went to live with my cousin Sherlock and John," he told her, as much of the truth as he thought he should. He didn't want to tell her anything more than that.

Donovan shook her head, "You can tell me you know. I know they can be scary, but don't worry I will be able to protect you from them," she smiled, trying to be charming and nice.

Harry looked to her, "I don't know you, and I wouldn't go to you either. You..," he said as he tried to think of what he felt from her, "You put on an air of being nice, but I can tell that you aren't. You just don't believe that the two of them could look after a child at all. I've been with them two days, since I got out of school. Learning that an aunt and uncle I had lived with since my parents were murdered could no longer look after me so they contacted a great aunt, my grandmother sister and asked her to take me. Instead I am told that I will live with my cousin and John. And I have to say. I am quite happy about that. They have helped me more than my aunt and uncle ever did. And I know they are both great at what they do and looking after me," he told her as he walked away from her and towards another part of the area. He didn't want to stay next to her at all. There was something about her that he just didn't like.

He stood near the tape and waiting for Sherlock and John to come back, and he looked up to the camera again as he noticed that had followed his movements. He looked back towards the scene and noticed that Donovan was watching him closely. He kind of wished he had brought something with him. He was there for another ten minutes before Sherlock and John came back out and looked around the place to spot him.

John jogged over and frowned when he noticed that they had moved, "Why did you move?"

"The woman over there was trying to get me to say that you had kidnapped me or something," he said with a frown, "Does she have something against you two?" he asked them.

The two shared a look, "She doesn't like Sherlock because he is rather smart and does this for free when many others would demand payment," John said as he looked to the woman and scowled at her.

"Come, we need to head to the lab, I want to test those substances that we found," Sherlock said as he led the way to the pavement.

"All right," John said, "It isn't dangerous, though I think we should grab something for Harry to do, as it can get a little boring," he smiled as he looked to Harry.

Sherlock frowned and shook his head, "No, I shall be showing Harry exactly what I am doing and why," he told John as Harry looked between the two of them and shook his head.

"How about Sherlock teaches me what he can and we have something, in case it is too much for me to understand at the moment," Harry said, compromising. He got a feeling he would be doing this often during his time with the two of them.

"Okay," Sherlock nodded as John did the same, smiling at Harry. He then turned and went towards the kerb and called out for a taxi.

The three climbed in as the police watched them go, each of them wondering who the child was that was now with them. Sherlock sat back in the cab and looked to the two. "Well," he said with a smile, "Lestrade is hoping that we get the one who did this. Though I do believe that the youngest son killed them," he said as he went through the evidence and things he had noticed during his walk through and analyse of the crime scene.

Harry listened as Sherlock began to talk about what he had seen in there. Taking it all in and trying to keep a mental note of it all. He knew that he would be learning all this and he hoped he would be able to remember it all. John watched with a smile as Harry listened intently as Sherlock explained everything to him, bit by bit. Sherlock couldn't help but enjoy the attention that Harry was giving him as he listened.

* * *

**Thank you all for the brilliant reviews, you are awesome. I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.**

**Well, I have finally got back into the swing of things, don't know how long that will last. I've started plotting for Camp NaNo already, and I have Eight plots that I could write. One James Bond, One James Bond/Sherlock, Four Sherlock, and Two Star Trek 2009 fics. Way too many I know, but I love them all.**

* * *

**Pillar to Post**

**Chapter Twelve**

The three walked through the corridors as Sherlock led the way towards the lab where he would be working. He walked in and smiled as he saw Molly there talking to one of the techs that worked in the hospital. He gave her a smile as he went over to the equipment and looked through and picked out what he needed and put them on one of the benches, where he set down all he would be testing.

Harry watched him as he stood next to John. John looked down to him and smiled as he then glanced over to Molly. The woman was staring at the two of them, though it was mainly Harry that had captured her attention. She smiled as the young boy Harry looked around the room noticing the woman standing there watching him. He gave a smile back as she walked over to the pair.

"Hello," she greeted him, her voice friendly and warm as she glanced up to John, "Hi John," she greeted him as well.

"Hi Molly, hope you don't mind Sherlock puttering around," he said to the woman.

She giggled, "No, I don't mind you know that. I always find it fascinating seeing him work like this," she told him.

John smiled and nodded, "That I can understand," he told her as he glanced over to Sherlock.

"And who is this young man?" she asked as she looked down to Harry and smiled to him.

"Hello, I'm Harry," he greeted as he held out a hand for her to take. She smiled as she shook it.

"Wonderful to meet you," she grinned.

"Harry!" Sherlock called out to the child as he looked over to him.

Harry looked to John and let go of his hand, he smiled to Molly and went to join Sherlock at the bench. He began to listen as Sherlock told him what he had found and what it all could mean, depending on the results that they got. John and Molly watched the two of them as they could see the look of concentration and fascination on Harry's face as he listened to Sherlock.

"They get along well," Molly said as she glanced over to John.

John nodded, "Yeah. Didn't know if they would at first. Harry was a little skittish when he first came. But he and Sherlock, they get along well. I think Sherlock wants to teach him everything that he knows. And I know I for one would love to see Harry do the same as Sherlock," he smiled a little as he watched the two.

"Where did he come from?" she asked as she then added hastily, "I don't mean to pry, but you didn't have a child with you last time,"

John chuckled and shook his head, "Don't worry. I get the question," he smiled as he added, "A couple of days ago we got a call that a relative of Sherlock's is without a home, and that he is a child of eleven, almost twelve. We said yes to taking him in, and Harry came to us the next day. He had only just returned from school when he found out about his aunt and uncle leaving him and sending him away. Bit of a shock for Harry," he sighed, not liking the way that Harry had been passed between people.

Molly frowned as she heard the words that he had said, "Aunt and Uncle? What about his parents?" she then asked as she looked to Harry and Sherlock and then to John.

John gave a sad smile, "His parents were murdered when he was one and a half. On Halloween. He got sent to live with his aunt and uncle. His aunt and Sherlock are cousins. Never met them. As Sherlock's parents picked him up from them in Surry. Took him out to the countryside for a while before bringing him to come and live with us. Bit of a journey I know. And don't know why they just didn't bring him straight to us. Though it did give us a little more time to get a room set up and Sherlock's experiments down to 221C."

"They were murdered?!" she exclaimed quietly as she looked to Harry, her eyes going sad at the thought of losing someone when they were so young.

John nodded, "Yeah, the guy that did it. He is still out there, and recently went after Harry again. He wants to finish what he started. So I think it's a good idea he has Sherlock and I on his side now," he told her.

Molly looked a little shocked at what he said, "What happened?" she whispered softly, wanting to know what had happened.

"Almost killed him, used someone else to try and do it though. Scared Harry quiet a bit, still has nightmares. Which doesn't surprise me. I just want to make sure that he stays safe. I don't think he will be in danger at the moment, no one really knows he is with us. His aunt and uncle are moving to America, and the only place where they know he will be is at his school for the gifted," he told her, letting a little more information go than he thought.

"Gifted," she murmured and then smiled a little, "Like Sherlock then," she turned to him.

John chuckled as he remembered what had happened at the crime scene, "That reminds me of what happened earlier," he said softly.

Molly looked to him and asked him softly, "What?"

"We went to the crime scene and Greg said no to Harry joining us. He told him, of course he wouldn't be going on the crime scene, he's a kid and it wouldn't be good for them," he laughed, "It was mainly the way he said it, he sounded just like Sherlock when he is dealing with people that ask stupid questions and don't have any sense," he laughed, causing the two at the bench to look at them, one in annoyance and the other in confusion, "Sorry," John grinned at the two as they went back to work.

"It sounds like you might have you hands full with him if he is too much like Sherlock," she chuckled lightly.

John joined in and nodded, "Yeah, I can see that," he then sighed as he watched the two as Sherlock was explaining something to Harry once again, "Sherlock wants to teach him how to deduce things, and experiments as well, and maybe to try and teach him how to play the violin. It would be nice for him to learn, as he has expressed an interest in doing so," he told her as Sherlock gave a grinned and high fived Harry.

Molly and John looked a little shocked at the action, but smiled to each other. "They are relaxed with each other now," John smiled.

"That's good though, isn't it," She told him, nodding her head a little.

John nodded as well, "Yeah. I just hope that the nightmares will ease with time, and then he wants to do a bit of extra learning as well. So he has a full schedule. You know no one took him to see his parents grave?" he said as he looked over to her.

Molly shook her head, "That is sad," she told him.

"I know, but I'll be taking him. I remember his parents a little, weren't friends with them, but we went to the same school. I was a couple of years older than them, so I know where they are buried and I will be taking him there soon. I just wonder a little on how he will handle it," he sighed as he watched the two of them carry on with their tests, Sherlock still explaining every step and John had to wonder if they should get Harry a notebook to write things down.

"That's good," she said as her beeper went, "I have things to do, tell Harry it was nice to meet him," she told him as she smiled and then left.

John watched her go and then settled down at one of the benches and watched as the two of them carried on. John wondered how long the two would be as he wished he had brought something for himself to do, and not just Harry. They had made a quick detour to 221B to pick something up, which was in a bag that Harry had brought with him. It was sitting on the bench near him. He went through it and pulled out the book he had brought for him and settled down to read it. He wasn't that good at Chemistry, biology was more his thing. He glanced up and smiled at the two.

Sherlock and Harry smiled to each other as Harry asked question after question, and Sherlock could tell that he was doing all he could to remember everything that he was being told. Bit by bit they went through the evidence that Sherlock had been able to collect and they soon had their results. The two cleaned up and went over to John and told him that they had to go and tell Lestrade what they had found. John just chuckled at the eagerness of the two and led the way outside to head to New Scotland Yard, to do just that.

* * *

**Thank you all for the brilliant reviews, you are awesome. I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.**

**Well, when September arrives I will be posting four new fics. Two of my choosing, and two of yours, all you have to do is to go to my profile and use the poll, chose two out of the list.**

* * *

**Pillar to Post**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"So, we finish here and then we go back home?" John asked as he looked to the two of them, since they knew more about what was going on that he did. Though Harry had explained pretty well what the two of them had found.

Sherlock nodded his head, "Yes. We need to tell Lestrade who he should arrest and then we are done. I know normally we would be gong to and chasing them down, but this one wasn't even a three, though it was a good one to wet Harry's whistle," he smiled as he looked down to the child that was sitting between them in the back of the cab.

"I think one of you should learn how to drive," Harry said as he looked to them bother.

The two looked at each other and frowned, "And why do you say that, though both of us can drive."

"Well, you spend a lot on cab fares, wouldn't it be easier in the long run to have a car of your own to take you where you need to go. You run out of cash pretty fast if you do this a number of times a day. So far this is the fourth cab that we have been in, so far you have spent over £60 on fare alone," he told them, giving them a sound suggestion.

Sherlock smiled and chuckled, "Well made argument Harry, very well made. We may look into it in the future. We both have our driving license. Though they can be a pain to find parking around where we live," he said as he thought about the logistics of it.

Harry nodded, "That would be a bad thing I know," he sighed, wondering if he should have said anything or not.

"We'll see how things go, and we'll decide then," John told him softly.

Harry nodded as the cab pulled to a stop. John paid the fare as the three of them got out. Harry looked around a smiled a little, yet another new place for Harry to have been to that day. Sherlock led the way as John held Harry's hand as they walked through and into the building. They pulled up sharply as they saw a familiar figure standing ahead of them.

"Mycroft," Sherlock huffed, "And what do we owe this little pleasure to?" he asked his brother.

"I thought you would like lunch, it is just past one after all," he smiled as he handed over a picnic basket to Harry and looked down to him, "You have to make sure to remind them about time for food. They will both forget if they are on a case," he smiled to him, a light and teasing tone in his voice.

Harry smiled and took the basket, "I didn't even realise the time either Mycroft, I didn't think it was any where near lunch yet."

Sherlock and John shared a look and chuckled a little, "Sorry, Harry," John said as he looked to him, "We should have realised the time, that's not on you, that's on us," he told him as he looked over to Mycroft, "Well, Mycroft, thank you for the food."

"You are welcome John, if is see that you are all carried away on a case, I shall make sure to have some food brought to you all. I know that you and Sherlock can get side tracked by a case at times," he said as he looked to John, "Though, I didn't think you would be a bad influence on Harry already," he joked as he shared a wink with Harry as he stood up straight.

"I'ts really interesting though Mycroft," Harry told the older man as he looked up to him.

Mycroft chuckled, "Yes, I have no doubt. You both have a passion to help people, though John is the same as well, all three of you are well suited to each other," he told him as he put an hand on Harry's shoulder and gave a little squeeze.

Harry nodded, he enjoyed helping people, "It makes me feel happy," he smiled.

He nodded his head as he looked to his brother and John, "Well, I shall have to leave you alone again. And do try and make sure you eat something, both of you. I worry about you all you know," he told them as he then added, "I shall see you soon," he smiled and then left the three alone.

"Wonder what he packed for us," John said as he looked into the basket and smiled, "A feast that's for sure," he chuckled.

The three got on the lift and went up to Lestrade's floor and then walked to Lestrade's office. Sherlock strode in and stepped up to Lestrade desk, where the DI was working. The other two walked in behind him as John told Harry not to do the same thing, as it wasn't very polite. Harry just laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Close the door Sherlock," Lestrade said as he looked up from his work.

Harry closed it instead as he went and stood by John and looked to the man at the desk. He was older than John and Sherlock, he knew that. He knew from the papers that he had almost lost his job because he had stood behind Sherlock. To Harry, that made Lestrade one of the good guys.

"So, what did you learn from your own tests?" he asked as he waited for Sherlock to just tell him what he had found, or most likely to tell him who had done it.

"You need to arrest the youngest son," Sherlock gave in answer.

Lestrade sighed and shook his head, "Sherlock, I can't just arrest him without having any cause to do so. So you are going to have to explain it all to me," he told him, giving him a pointed look.

"The victims had traces of a white powder, its talcum powder, but its mediated. The same type of medicated talcum powder that the youngest uses on his own child," Harry said from beside John and then shut up as everyone turned to look at him, "Wasn't I suppose to say anything?" he asked as he looked to them all.

Sherlock grinned to him and shook his head, "Why don't you carry on telling Lestrade why the son needs to be arrested for the murder of his parents and older sister," he said as he gave the floor over to Harry, looking at him with pride in his eyes.

Harry looked from Sherlock and took a step forwards and towards the desk. He took a little breath as he calmed himself down and then started to explain all that Sherlock had told him about what they had found out, and about some of the things that they had done to find the answers. He broke it all down, in a way that Sherlock had never done so. Lestrade made a few notes to tell the forensics unit to do the same tests to get the same things so they could make their arrest solid.

"All right," he said as he looked to Sherlock, who nodded that Harry was right.

"Was that okay Sherlock?" he asked the man as he looked over to him.

"Yes, you did very well in explaining it all to Lestrade," Sherlock said, sending him a proud smile.

"Can I ask something?" Lestrade said looking through the three of them.

"You want to know about me?" Harry said as he could see the curious looks the man was sending him.

Lestrade chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, but I have a feeling I already know a bit. You're related to Sherlock."

Harry nodded and he told him, "My aunt and uncle are moving away, to far for me to live with them and to go to my school. Which I want to stay at as my parents went there and so did John," he grinned a little as he looked to John and then to Lestrade, "My grandmother and Sherlock's mum are sisters. So since my aunt couldn't have me any more, and Sherlock's parents should be enjoying their retirement, I went to live with John and Sherlock."

Lestrade nodded his head, "All right. I suppose I have one last thing to say to you young man," he said as he grinned, "Welcome to the mad house. Hope you can keep these two out of trouble. I always need back up keeping these two safe and sound."

Harry laughed and nodded, "I heard a few things from Mrs Hudson's and Mycroft about that. And how they forget to eat as well."

"Which reminds me, Mycroft has given us enough food to feed an army, care to join us before you have to go out?" John said as he held up the basket that he had taken fro Harry when he was explaining things.

"Sure, let me just call down to forensics to do the tests you did and then to Donovan to arrest the youngest son," he told them as he made two quick calls and then sat down with them to eat, learning a little more about Harry and how he came to be with the two of them.

* * *

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I am going to try and edit some of this ahead of time, so I might be able to post during October and November and beginning of December, while I do NaNoWriMo once more.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.**

**You have one last week to vote for which two fics you would like to see in September, along with Harsh Reality Sequel and one of my choices.**

* * *

**Pillar to Post**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Sherlock put the violin away as he glance over to the sofa once more. He smiled a little, though it was little sad this time. He walked quietly through the room as he went to the bookcase and pulled one from the pile and went and sat down on his chair, after he had turned it more towards the sofa, so he could keep watched over the two that were sleeping on it.

Harry had woken up once more, screaming about the death of Quirrell and his choice of not getting his parents back. It seemed it was that that struck Harry more than what happened to Quirrell. His choice of not helping his parents ate at the young child. Sherlock looked to Harry, who was sleeping peacefully against John's side. John had brought him downstairs and to the sofa after he had woken the second time, screaming once again.

John and Sherlock had wondered if going on a case had been a bad idea, but when Harry started to cry about his parents, and that he should have done something to save them, to bring them back, but had turned Voldemort down. John had taken him downstairs after the second, because he knew that neither of them would have slept any more.

Sherlock smirked a little at that thought. Sherlock had picked up his violin and then started to play. Making sure the melody was quiet and soothing and nothing jolting. It took a little while before the two of them fell asleep next to each but it had worked. They were asleep, and Sherlock hoped they would be able to keep it that way for a little while longer.

The sun began to stream through the gap in the curtains and John slowly woke up and looked around. He felt a presence against him and looked down. Harry was still asleep. He looked up as someone walked in front of him.

"Morning," he whispered to Sherlock as Sherlock held out a cup of tea for John, "How long has he been asleep?" he asked him, as he began to drink it, wincing a little at the heat, but carrying on.

"Around three hours so far. He got a little restless about an hour ago, but I was able to sooth him back into a deep sleep," Sherlock told him.

John looked a little uncomfortable as he needed to go to the toilet, "I need to move, but I don't want to wake him," he said as he looked down to the still sleeping child and then to Sherlock, wondering what the two of them could do.

"Here," Sherlock said as he moved in and held Harry carefully lifting him off of John. John moved out of the way quickly as Sherlock gently laid Harry back onto the sofa properly and tucked the blanket around him a little more.

"Thanks," John said as he moved to the bathroom quickly.

Sherlock smiled after him as he looked down to the child sleeping on the sofa. He ran a hand through the messy hair and smoothed away the frown that was starting to form on his face, "Shush Harry, seep well," he whispered softly.

Harry snuggled down into the sofa, wrapping the blanket around him tightly. Sherlock moved away and went and sat down as John walked back into the room again. He looked to the sofa and then to Sherlock and took up a place on his usual chair.

"We really need to get Harry to see someone, this is tearing him apart," John said softly as he looked to the boy and then to Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded, "Yes, I agree, but we have to wait until Mycroft has been able to find someone that knows about the muggle and wizarding world as well as qualified to help him. It wouldn't do to end up with someone like your first therapist," he told John, still not liking Ella Thompson.

John just shook his head, "I get that. I thought it might have been taking him to a crime scene. I know he didn't see anything, not even pictures, but it could have brought back everything about his parents, and then killing Quirrell. Though to me that was self defence," he sighed softly as he leaned against the back of the chair, still feeling tired from the late night, "Have you been awake all night?" he asked him as he glanced over.

"Yes, but I thought it best to keep an eye on things, so that if Harry started to stir I could sooth him back to sleep," he told him.

John nodded, "Good idea I suppose, though I don't think any of us will be up to doing much today," he sighed and yawned, as he looked to his watch. "Ugh, it's only six. I've got work at eight. You and Harry best not get into too much trouble while I'm gone. I'm not going to bail you out of jail," he joked a little as he got up and made some more tea, he had drank the last one before he had even got off the sofa.

Sherlock smiled a little, "There will be no trouble at all."

John looked to him and nodded, "Good."

"We shall be doing some experiments, so there should be nothing to worry about. I may see about asking Lestrade for a couple of cold cases that Harry and I can work on together. He has a good eye for the details," he said as he thought of the things they had talked about when they were testing the evidence yesterday.

"All right," John nodded, though he didn't like the thought of Harry looking through crime scene photos. "I don't know if it would be a good idea," he told him.

"I think it might help him if he is able to help others," he told John softly.

John shook his head and knew that he wouldn't get Sherlock to agree to not do it, "All right, but use your best judgement, and if Lestrade thinks it's a bad idea to show them to him, then make sure to listen to him. He has a kid himself, one that is a little older than Harry, and two younger as well," he told him, hoping he would listen to their friend.

Sherlock nodded his head and agreed, knowing that it would be best to agree with John. The two of them went around the kitchen, making breakfast as they heard Harry beginning to move around on the sofa. Sherlock went into the living room and over to the sofa, sitting down on the edge of it.

"Morning," he said softly as he ran a hand through Harry's hair, as he slowly woke up.

"Morning," Harry said as he yawned widely, "I'm still tired, but I don't want to go upstairs."

Sherlock nodded, "I know that you won't want to. But you can always sleep here for a little while longer, it still early, though John will be leaving for work soon," he told him.

Harry jolted at that, "Work?" he asked, he didn't know that John worked at anything else, he thought he was at home with Sherlock all the time and worked with him.

"Yes, I work at a clinic not far from here. Have done for a while," John said as he walked into the room with some hot tea and placed it down on the coffee table.

"You do, I didn't know that," Harry said as he looked to them both.

"I do, and I need to leave soon," John told him, "Now, I have breakfast started, so it should be done in a bit, not going to be as good as yours Harry, but it will do," he grinned a little as he looked down to the tired child.

Harry sat up on the sofa and let the blanket fall from him, "Okay, I can always make breakfast in the mornings you know?" he offered the two of them.

The two looked to each other and shook their heads, "I think if you cooked us breakfast every day, then we would be as round as a house," John joked with him, smiling.

Harry laughed and nodded, he could easily picture it with the Dursley, Dudley and Vernon in particular, "Okay. Every now and then?" he asked.

John nodded, "Twice a week only, and once a week you can cook dinner."

Harry nodded, "All right. That sounds like a plan to me," he said as he reached for his tea and began to drink, sighing as the warm liquid warmed him up.

John began to get ready for the day as Sherlock started to tell Harry what they could do. Harry was a little excited about the prospect of going to new Scotland Yard and at the thought of helping on some cases with Sherlock, and learning from him. He kissed Sherlock goodbye and then kissed Harry on the head as he left the two of them alone with a shout of 'be good' behind him as he left the two of them to their day. Both of them looked to each other a smile on their faces.

* * *

**Thank you all for the brilliant reviews, you are awesome. I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.**

**Well new fics are now up. Sorry for not posting last week, I had a cold and migraine attack going on at the same time. I was only just able to post the Harsh Reality One Shot.**

* * *

**Pillar to Post**

**Chapter fifteen**

John yawned as he got up from his desk and left his office, he went to the break room. He had gotten half the day out of the way now, he just had a couple more hours before he could go back home to Harry and Sherlock. He had to admit he never thought he and Sherlock would have a child in the flat. Didn't think it was possible, since neither of them thought about having kids. John had given that dream up not longer after being sent home from Afghanistan. He went into the break room smiling at Sarah and Joe, both were on their breaks at the same time he was.

"Hey John," Sarah smiled to her friend, glad that the two of them had decided to remain friends instead of continuing trying to have a relationship. Both of them were happy with friendship and she knew that Sherlock and John were meant to be after she was kidnapped and she could see the reactions that the two had to each other. She had tried, but in the end had to admit defeat in the face of such a relationship.

"Hey Sarah, Joe," he smiled, "Want some more tea?" he asked the two of them as he put the kettle on and set up the pot.

"Sure, I could always do with another," Joe smiled to him as he grabbed Sarah's cup and handed the two over as Sarah added her own nod to tea.

John chucked a little and set it all up and turned to face them as the kettle began to heat up.

"Something is different about you John," Sarah said, as she had noticed that he seemed even happier than he normally was, and there was a slight bounce to his step, if she had to guess, it wasn't just the new ring on his finger that was doing it, but a weekend of nothing but sex and fun.

"Something has changed in mine and Sherlock's lives over the last couple of days," he smiled to them as he thought of the arrival of Harry.

Sarah and Joe shared a look, "And what would that be?" Joe asked him, wondering if he would actually tell them.

"Sherlock's cousin was looking after her nephew, who is the son of Sherlock's other cousin, who was murdered around ten years ago. She and her husband are moving away and Harry goes to a gifted school, the same his parents went to. So she contact Sherlock's parents and we were asked if we wanted to take him in. We both agreed almost straight away. So Harry has come to live with us," he smiled, "He is quiet bright, got a curiosity about him that Sherlock is loving. He is trying to teach him everything he knows and to pack it all into the one summer," John chuckled as he had seen the notes of things that Sherlock wanted to teach Harry each day.

"A child, how old is he?" Sarah asked a little shocked, but thinking that the two of them would be great at raising a child.

"He'll be twelve soon, at the end of the month actually. Might have to do something for that, make sure that Harry will be able to have some fun and invite some of his friends around," he said as he thought of Hedwig who mostly stayed in Harry's room, though had taken to wandering out into the night sky as soon as it started to go a little dark. Might have to use her to get in touch with Harry's friend, and the school. They should know that he had changed address and that someone else is now looking after him and not the Dursley, "Damn, there are things that we should have done," he muttered to himself as he turned back to the kettle and poured the water into the pot.

"Well, a good age then. How's his education going, what are his grades like?" she asked him, wondering how smart the kid could be.

"Well, he is fifth in his year, which is damn good as far as I am concerned, he wants to take on a few extra lesson during the summer as well. And Sherlock wants to teach him a few things too. So he's doing really well. I'll need to get a transcript, so I know where he is having trouble, and I know what to help him with, though Sherlock has chemistry well in hand," he chuckled.

"Well, sounds like you might just have your hands full," Joe chuckled as he listened to the man almost gush about the child he was now looking after.

John snorted, "You have no idea, he is like Sherlock a little. Sounded just like him yesterday, made me laughed, and Sherlock looked as proud as punch."

"How long has he been with you so far?" Sarah asked him, a little curious.

"Only three days around," John said as he sighed, "You know, it feels like a lot longer already," he laughed and smiled as he shook his head and brought the tea over to the table and set the three down.

"Then you should still be with him and helping him to settled in," Sarah said with a shake of her head, "You should have called and cancelled your days for at least a week. We don't mind covering for you for a while. It's always important when you have a child in a new home that you do what you can to make sure that they are settled down quickly. And being here is most likely confusing him a little," she told him.

John went quiet as he thought of that morning, "Harry didn't know I worked, he was a little bit of a sunrise for him when I went, though he was quiet happy at the thought of tackling cold cases with Sherlock. Hope Lestrade reins them in a little. I can see Harry following Sherlock on cases more than me," he said softly, a gentle smile on his face.

"Why don't you finish your tea and go home, Joe and I can cover," she suggested as she looked to Joe who nodded his head.

"She is right, you should spend some time with him, making sure that he is settled. Have no doubt that with all the changes in his life he is feeling a little adrift. He may seem like is he coping with everything, but it could be that he isn't," he told him, as he looked from Sarah and then over to John.

John smiled, "I wouldn't mind going back, just to make sure that they haven't destroyed 221b, Sherlock had plans for some experiments that the two of them could do. Though I do hope he got Harry to do his home work first."

Joe and Sarah smiled and laughed, "Homework first," Sarah nodded, "I think that might just be a pipe dream for you John. If he is anything like Sherlock's family, and yes I have met the brother, wanted to know what our relationship was and to make sure that I am cautious of Sherlock," she said as she gave him a smile, showing him that she wasn't bothered by it at all, "He is going to be doing what he wants when he wants," she finished.

John shook his head, "Well I do know that he has a tendency to help people, and to do what he can, even to the detriment of his own health," he sighed as he thought of the stone, the dragon, which Harry had told them about yesterday after coming back from New Scotland Yard. Harry had told them both a little more about his time at Hogwarts, filling in a little of what had happened to him.

"Then I suggest you get home and make sure they haven't," Joe chuckled as he looked to John and smirked a little.

"Well, I don't think life will ever be boring, and are you sure you are both all right to cover for me?" he asked the two of them, looking between them.

Sarah and Joe nodded as Sarah answer him, "Yes, we are fine to do so, now drink your tea and go, and we expect to meet Harry soon," she told him.

John grinned as he frank his tea and got up. He grabbed his things and headed out of the clinic. He looked to the people that he left behind and sighed. He loved his job, but every now and then he wished he didn't have to go so he could spend that little longer with Sherlock, and now that little more time with Harry. Since the child would be going back to Hogwarts in just under two months, which wasn't that long as he remembered how quick the summer could go as he reached his OWL's and NEWT's. Though when he had first come home, summer seemed to last forever before he could go back and learn more magic. He went to the tube station and got on and headed back to Baker Street and back to Harry and Sherlock.

* * *

**Well, another chapter for you all. I do hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. You guys are amazing!**

**I am going to be really busy over the next couple of weeks. I have Alcon starting Thursday, and then my Sisters wedding two weeks later.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own BBC Sherlock of James Bond, just playing around while I have the chance.**

**Back from Alcon, and I really enjoyed myself.**

* * *

**Pillar to Post**

**Chapter Sixteen**

John went to the door and unlocked it and walked into 221. He looked up the stairs and was about to head up when he heard noises coming from 221c. He smiled as he knew that Sherlock and Harry must be in there and not upstairs. He looked to his watch, it was almost two, and hoped that the two of them had lunch, even if he had breakfast on the go, he had made sure that there was something there for the two of them. He walked over to the door and opened is slowly, not wanting to startle the two of them, in case there were doing something that they shouldn't be doing. Which wasn't that far off the mark.

John jumped as there was a small bang in the room. Two laughs were heard as he shook his head. He looked around and could see Sherlock and Harry standing on either side of the bench that had been installed in the room. They were behind a plastic glass barrier as another small explosion sounded.

"And may I ask what you two are doing?" he said as the two of them looked a little guilty and glanced over to him.

"Nothing much John," Sherlock said as he plastered an innocent look on his face. "We were just going through some of the more basic chemical reactions. Though they were only small explosions, I don't have anything that would cause anything larger than that. Though I have asked Mycroft for a few," he said as he looked back to Harry and smiled, "We went over the most commonly used poisons, and what they look like under the microscope, and thought we would do something a little more fun," he told him as he glanced back to John.

"It was nice learning it and you never know when it might come in handy to know as well. And I think it might even help me with potions a little, I showed Sherlock my potions book, but we want to see if we can get a book of the ingredients and their uses and their properties. I know there is a book, but I can't remember it at all," Harry said as he tried to think of the book that Hermione had mentioned a number of times that she wanted it, in relation to potions.

"I know which one you're on about. It's a hard one to find. But I think we'll be able to manage it," John smiled, there were a few good book stores in Diagon alley, but if you want the older and harder to come by ones, you needed to go to knocturn alley. While it has a bad reputation, there's nothing bad about the shops down there, a few of them were a little darker than most, but to John there was no evil and good spells, it all depended on those that used them.

"Good, can we go and get it soon?" Sherlock asked, as Harry opened his mouth to do the same thing.

John laughed and nodded, "All right, I'll see what I can do, been a while since I was last there. But I should be able to get something," he said with a shake of his head as he walked over to the two of them and then looked to Harry.

Harry got off the stool he was kneeling on, so he could see what was gong on better and went over to John, "Welcome back home though," he said as he hugged him.

John smiled and held him, "Good to be back, I have the rest of the week free," he told the two of them as both Sherlock and Harry looked happy at the thought.

"Good!" Sherlock nodded, smirking a little.

John chuckled, "Yeah, it is. Means I can spend more time with you two, which makes me happy. Now we need to tell Harry, that's my sister by the way, that you are here," he said as he looked down to Harry who slowly let him go.

"You have a sister?" he asked him.

John nodded his head, "Yeah, Harriett, but she hates the name so she prefers to be called Harry instead. I'll give her a call later on and tell her about you," he told him, wondering if he should let the two of them meet, he wasn't too sure. She had stopped drinking again, but he was a little wary after all the times that she had done so.

"I'd like to meet her, would that be okay?" Harry asked as he looked to John as he let him go.

"Yeah, that should be fine, jut have to arrange it all. Now," he said as he looked between the two of them, "Have you done one of you assignments before coming down here?" he asked as he looked to the experiments and reminded the two of them f his agreement with them.

Harry looked down to the floor as he shook his head, "No I forgot. I'm sorry. I'll go and do it now," he said as he went to leave the room.

"I will let you off this once, but I want you to go up in a bit and before dinner, give me a rough draft of your transfiguration homework. Is that all right?" John said as he looked to him.

Harry lit up at that and nodded his head, "Yeah, that would be great, thank you John, and I can go and do it now. I already made a few notes about it on my way back from Hogwarts, I didn't think the Dursley would let me do it other wise. They aren't that keen on magic," he said in a rush.

John and Sherlock heard the undertones of that as they glanced to each other for a second, "Why don't you go and begin then."

Harry nodded and rushed out of the room. Leaving the two adults behind as Sherlock turned to John and said, "I think it might be best if I talk to my cousin before they leave for America. Though I would have no problem following them. I want to know what they think of magic and how they brought Harry up properly."

John nodded he wanted to know the same thing, "I know how you are feeling, but I think we might just have to wait for Harry to open up to us. If we go behind his back, he might lose his trust in us, and that Sherlock I don't want. He needs us, and to be honest I like him being here with us," he said as he looked over to him, sadness in his eyes.

Sherlock got off his stool and went over to him, he wrapped his arms around John and pulled him close. "I know, I don't want to lose him either, but at least he feels comfortable with us. How many people to do you think know about him like this, how many get to know him for himself. From what you have told me he is famous in the wizarding world, and that is a burden for one so young."

John nodded, "Everyone knew his name, when he cold barely even string a couple of words together," he sighed as Sherlock leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, "We should go up and be with him, and did you remembered to feed him lunch, and did you have something?" he asked as the two let go of each other and started out of 221c.

Sherlock sighed and nodded, "Yes, I did make the two of us a sandwich, though I don't think Harry was too impressed with my culinary skills, he laughed a little when I handed him the plate," he pouted as they walked up the stairs to 221b.

The living room was empty as they walked in and they cold hear a little noise going on upstairs and knew that Harry as there. John went over to the stairs and called up, "You can do your homework on the kitchen table if you want to Harry."

Moments later Harry came down the stairs with his homework and settled at the kitchen table. Sherlock sat next to him and reading over his shoulder at the work that he as supposed to be doing. John shook his head at the two of them and made them all some tea. Asking Harry is he was still hungry. Harry shook his head as he carried on with his homework, handing the book to Sherlock, since he didn't need it at that moment and it would be fine for Sherlock to read instead of asking Harry questions he didn't really know how to answer. John placed the tea down and joined them at the table as he looked over the homework when it was finished. He only spotted a few mistakes, but they were corrected as he explained why the theories were wrong to Harry. Sherlock and John settling down and helping Harry with his homework.

* * *

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews, you guys are the best, and I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.**

**Well, wedding over and now NaNoWriMo is about to start, be warned, I might not update each week during October and November. I am going to try and do so.**

* * *

**Pillar to Post**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Harry had finished his homework and had gone over to the sofa, joining Sherlock on it as he literately curled up on top of the man. Sherlock had just smiled and secured his arm around Harry. Both men could tell that the child was tired and wanted to be with someone, and since Sherlock had commandeered the sofa, Sherlock was it. Sherlock held him as Harry drifted off to sleep. Though it didn't take long for Sherlock to twist and tuned from out underneath Harry and settled him down on the sofa with a blanket coving him.

Sherlock walked into the kitchen and smiled as he wrapped his arms around John, as he was doing the dishes that Harry and Sherlock had forgotten about when they went down to 221c. He leaned his head against John's shoulder, watching John's hands handle the dishes with ease as he washed them up. They heard a knock from the door down stairs and both of them glanced over to the sofa to make sure that the noise hadn't disturbed Harry.

They smiled as they heard someone coming up the stairs, Mrs Hudson must have left them in. The door opened and Lestrade walked in, stopping and going quiet as soon as he saw the sleeping child on the sofa. He looked around as Sherlock moved away from John and guided him into the kitchen.

"Sorry, hope I didn't disturb him," Lestrade said quietly as he stands in the kitchen, glancing to the child on occasions, as thought checking him, and making sure he hadn't done just that.

"I believe he is still asleep, so did you bring them?" Sherlock asked as he looked to the folders that Lestrade had in his hands.

Lestrade gave a quiet chuckled, "Of course I did, I made sure that there was nothing in there that could set any nightmares off," he said as he handed them over. "I know to you they would be boring, but for kids, like Harry, this would be the most awesome thing ever," he said as he looked to John, wondering if he was all right with this.

He nodded his head as he told him, "I have a feeling that no mater what I do, Sherlock will get his way and Harry will be helping. Sherlock wants to teach him how to deduce things."

"I think he already knows," Lestrade said with a snort as he remembered what an officer had told him about the first meeting between Donovan and Harry.

John and Sherlock looked to him as Sherlock asked, "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Lestrade smirked a little as he sat down at the table as John set a mug of tea down, "Well, while we were looking at the triple murder and Harry was outside Donovan decided it would be all right to talk with him and try and get him to tell her something. Don't ask me what the officer who saw it never told me," he said before either of them could ask him, "The officer told me that Harry said that she was mean and that she wasn't asking because she cared, but because she had something against you. He had her number right from the start," he chuckled.

Sherlock looked proud at that and glanced towards the living room, "He is good, he listens well as well. And he does want to learn all that he can."

"I'm going to get him a note book or two so he can write everything down that you say. I don't know what his memory is like and I think it would help him to remember it," John suggested as he had thought about doing it yesterday.

Sherlock nodded "I could teach him about mind palaces, maybe get him to do something like that himself. It is very useful, and even you could do it John. You are smart enough," he said as he looked to John.

John chuckled, "I'll see, you can teach it to Harry though. It might help him a lot more than it would me. I think I am more over the hill for it than Harry would be."

"No..," came a little cry from the living room, casing all three to move towards the child.

Sherlock moving quickly as he went over there and slowly and carefully lifted the restless, but still asleep child up off the sofa and into his lap. Holding him close as he began to sooth him back into a deep sleep. He rocked him softly as he rubbed his back, holding him against him. "It's all right Harry, shush, nothing here that can get you, you are safe and sound with John and Sherlock," he murmured, he had seen John do it three times now and he knew that he would have to do it sooner or later, and he didn't mind.

John and Lestrade went back into the kitchen full and left them to their privacy as Sherlock carried on talking and murmuring soothing words hoping that Harry would settled down as the occasional whimper and cry reached them.

"What's going on John?" Lestrade asked him, wondering what it was that the child could be dreaming about that would cause such a reaction.

John sighed, "Harry's parents were murdered by the cult killings almost a decade ago now," he told him.

Lestrade looked a little shock at the words, "Remember those, I was just promoted to homicide when they were going on. Whole families were killed, never any survivors. Are you telling me that Harry is the only one that did survive?" he said softly.

John nodded his head, "Yeah, he is the only one that survived. The man that led them killed Harry's parents and then tried to kill him. It didn't happen and Harry only has a scar on his forehead. No one knows why he didn't finish it. But all I know is that now, ten years later, the man is trying to kill Harry again. They were able to get to him at the school he goes to. They found him, and tried to kill him. That's what the dream is about. Mycroft is trying to find someone that Harry can talk to about it all. He woke up twice last night because of nightmares about it. He was almost killed Greg, before we even knew him. Or knew of him," he said as he thought about it and shivered.

"So this guy is still after Harry?" he asked, wanting to make sure that he had heard it all right.

John nodded "Yeah, he is," he said as he and Lestrade moved towards the doorway again and looked to where Harry had settled back down into sleep, leaning against Sherlock, and a hand fisted in the plum colour shirt that Sherlock was wearing.

Lestrade looked from the scene and to John, "If you need my help in keeping him safe, just ask. I'll be there," he said as they looked back to the scene, "He really is good with him isn't he?"

John gave a slight chuckle, "Yeah, he is. The two get along really well. A little unsure at the start, but then, who wouldn't be when they are handed over to two complete strangers and then left for us to take care of. He is doing all right, except for the nightmares. I just hope Mycroft will come though with something soon, as I don't know how long Harry is going to be able to hold things together," he sighed, worried for Harry and what was going on with him.

"You all right?" came Sherlock voice as Harry had woken up.

Harry nodded his head as he leaned back against Sherlock. "Yeah," he said as he sighed.

"Come on, John will be doing dinner soon, and maybe we can ask Lestrade to remain and go through the cases with us," Sherlock said as he helped Harry to his feet.

Harry turned around and went red with embarrassment as Lestrade was smiling at him. "Hi," he said a little embarrassed and unsure of things as he had been caught cuddling with Sherlock on the sofa after a nightmare.

"Come on kid, lets go though one case and get Sherlock to tell us what he see and what it means. Maybe even I will learn something," Lestrade said as he tried to put the man at ease.

Harry smiled and walked over as John began to work on dinner, it would be his turn again, as Mrs Hudson has insisted that she would do a roast dinner ever Sunday since Harry was there. Harry was able to cook a meal on a Wednesday, which would be tomorrow, and he was looking forwards to doing so again, as he enjoyed cooking as it helped him relax. Lestrade sat down, with Sherlock and Harry joining him as he and the two began to go over one of the cold cases that he had brought with him. Sherlock explained everything he could to the curious child, as Lestrade took a few mental notes as well, since it would help him in the end as well. John listened with a smile as he made diner. Enjoying the feel of family he got from them all being there.

* * *

**Thank you all for the brilliant reviews, you are awesome. I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Harry Potter or Sherlock, I'm just having a little fun while I can.**

**Sorry for the long wait, my laptop broke in November and in January it got fixed. Unfortunately things were going on in January, like the 00Q Reverse Big Bang, that took up some of my time, along with other things.**

**Thanks go to Madyamisam who helped in editing this. Any mistakes are my own.**

* * *

**Chapter eighteen**

Just as Lestrade had left Mycroft turned up. Sherlock was a little annoyed at the visit, but he had seen Harry's face at seeing the older man. The child seemed pleased to see him and even hugged him, though Sherlock had to admit, the look on his brothers face before he had gotten over his surprise was well worth it to him. Mycroft sat on John's chair as the three of them settled down on the sofa.

"Well," Mycroft said as he handed over one of the two folders he had with him. "This is someone that knows about the wizarding world, and can help Harry with his nightmares."

Harry looked embarrassed when he looked at John and Sherlock, wondering why they have told him about them. Couldn't they have kept it to themselves?

"Harry," Sherlock said, seeing the embarrassment and the slight hint of betrayal on the child's face, "We asked him to help us find someone. Both John and I confided with a trusted person when our nightmares became too much for us. I think it can help you as well and having them know about the magical world will be able to help you with everything. You won't have to hide who and what you are," he told him, hoping that it would ease the worry that he had.

Harry looked to him and nodded, "Okay, I understand it a little more now," he said as he gave a small sigh.

Sherlock smiled and rubbed his back, "You're a good lad," he said softly, then he frowned at the words. "I sound like father," he murmured as he Mycroft chuckled at him.

"You do, but I have to admit that it sounds good for you," he chuckled a little more as he then looked at them more seriously, "Right, she is willing to meet twice a week. She will do a family talk and then a one to one. Harry canl have someone there with him at first and then, when he's ready he will be able to talk with them about anything. It's all confidential unless Harry gives permission for the therapist to disclose it to you both," he said as he looked to Harry, "I know that these kind of things are private Harry, and I hope you know that I will respect that. I do hope you talk to her. She has helped many others, including those under my command."

Harry looked at him and could see that he wasn't telling him everything, "She helped you?" he asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

He chuckled, "You are observant, yes she did help me, not long after I started my job, a few things happened that were out of my control and people died. I had a hard time dealing with that, but she did help me," he smiled a little, opening up to the child more than he had to anyone else bar Doctor Rebecca Jonas.

"Okay," he nodded, he would do his best to try and be open up with her, though he knew that it was going to be hard for him.

Sherlock then looked at the second folder that Mycroft was holding, "What about that folder? What's in that one?" he asked.

Mycroft looked down at it and smiled, "Well, you said you wanted to start your Muggle and this is the way to do it. Your wizarding education will be taken care of by Hogwarts, and your Muggle studies by us and a tutor that I found to be very competent at teaching several different subjects. So, he will be able to get you back up to speed and even get you ahead as well," he told him as he handed over the folder to Harry.

"Wow, will he really be able to help me?" he asked as he took the folder and opened it up.

"Yes, Richard is very good and has helped a number of families with their children when they were getting a little behind. All passed with very high grades," he told him with a nod.

Harry read through it and smiled seeing what the man could do, "Wow, I'm really looking forward to it, when will he start helping me and what time will he becoming?" he asked him, curious as to when it would all start.

"Well, Richard has agreed to come by every day. He knows that you will only be here for the summer before going to a boarding school and that he has to get your grades up with all your subjects to make sure that you will be ready for your GCSE's," Mycroft told him, smiling as Harry looked happy about that. "He will start tomorrow and will be with you for two hours each day, so I do hope you will remind them both that you need to be here for that. If they are out and about I will come or my assistant Anthea will come and get you to bring you to your lessons here," he told him.

Sherlock and John looked to each other and nodded, that sounded like a good idea for them. "Okay, that sounds good."

"Very well, he is scheduled to arrive tomorrow at 2pm and he will stay until 4pm. Your first appointment with Rebecca will be at 11am on Thursday, which will be a joint one so that she can get to know you all" he then added as he saw Harry yawn a little. He looked to his watch subtly and frowned a little, it was only just before nine.

John had seen the yawn and smiled, "Come on then Harry, I think it might be time for you to head to bed. Have a quick shower and I'll make you some hot chocolate," he told him as Harry nodded his head.

"I'm sorry," he apologised to Mycroft.

"Do not worry about it at all Harry, it will happen a lot I have no doubt," he smiled, there was nothing to forgive the child for. "Do sleep well Harry," he said as he opened his arms and Harry went into them and hugged him goodnight. Harry then went over to Sherlock and did the same, taking a little longer for him to let go.

John smiled as he hugged Harry and told him to head up the stairs and shower. John stood up, "Right hot chocolate, you two want tea?" he asked as he got two nods.

"May I ask one thing, you tend to give him hot chocolate a lot, almost insisting that he drink it why?" Sherlock asked, he knew the properties of it.

"You know what it is Sherlock, I don't have to tell you that, but with magical people like Harry and myself it works even more for us. And sometimes it can help with the dreams. It's why I always tried to have some before bed, and why I made you drink it, even though I know it's not your favourite drink," he told him as he headed towards the kitchen.

"I wonder what else affects magical people and normal people differently," Sherlock said as he wondered about the experiments that he could do to find out.

It didn't take long for John to go up and give Harry his hot chocolate. He talked with the young teen for a moment and then said his good nights. John came back down stairs and took up his luke warm tea as he sat down on the sofa and leaned against Sherlock.

"How is he doing really?" Mycroft asked, his tone worried and the two shared a look.

"He had a really bad night last night. He had two nightmares and he couldn't sleep after that. Though Sherlock decided to play on his violin and the music seemed to sooth him to sleep again. He had another nightmare earlier when he fell asleep on the sofa. We can sometimes pull him out of them before they get that bad, but only if we are there and awake. I know he will be against that. So I'm hope that talking with his therapist might help him," John sighed, he was worried about Harry as well, he could admit that.

"She will, she has helped a number of people, she was away when Sherlock came back, otherwise I would have made him go and see her as well," he said with a small smile.

John nodded as he gave a yawn, he had been awake more than normal. He gave a yawn, "Sorry," he said with a small grin, "Late night."

Mycroft smiled to him, "I believe I shall take my leave, good night John, do take care of yourself. Sherlock, Mummy will be getting in touch about the engagement party. She knows that you want something small and only your friends. But she also wants some of the extended family and a few others to come. You know Mummy," he told him as he stood up.

John nodded as he saw Sherlock's look of distaste. "I shall talk with her," he said, though he had to wonder if he would be able to get through to Mummy about the party. He saw Mycroft out and returned to the living room to find John asleep on the sofa. He carefully woke him and got the two of them to bed, and settled down for a night beside his fiancé.

* * *

**Thank you for reading so far, and I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Harry Potter or Sherlock, I'm having some fun. And I hope you'll join me!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Lestrade went up the stairs to 221B and walked into the living room. Harry was sitting at the table working on something that looked like parchment and using a quill. He had to wonder if he was using them for a history assignment or something. He shook his head and looked to Sherlock, who was watching him. He smiled as he went over to him.

"Is there something that you need?" Sherlock asked him, wondering why the man was there. There was no sense of urgency with him that was usually around him when he was there to ask Sherlock for his help with a case.

"You helped with a cold case yesterday remember?" he said as he turned to Harry and went over to him, "Harry," he said getting the young man's attention.

Harry looked up from his work and smiled to Lestrade "Hello detective inspector, do you need Sherlock and John for a case today?" he asked him, wondering if that was the case at all.

He smiled and shook his head, "No not yet, I don't have a case, but I do have some unsolved cold ones. Which is why I am here. Yesterday you told me that I should look under the book case and that will lead me to where the weapon was," he said as he jogged Harry's memory as well as Sherlock and John's.

"Yeah, I remember, the picture looked like there might be something under there, and you said that the victim was found close to it. So it might be there," he smiled.

"Yeah," he grinned, "Well because of you, I was able to find the weapon at the scene, it was still there after eight months. They had never cleaned under it after getting the house back. And the blood and fingerprints are still there, along with a lot of dust. We were able to get the killer thanks to you telling me. And he was arrested this morning," he told him, as he smiled to him.

Sherlock laughed and grinned to Harry as he went over and pulled him out of the chair and swung him around in the kitchen, suing John and Lestrade to yell at him to be careful. "Well done Harry!" he crowed, proud and happy that Harry had been listened to, while he hadn't been when he was a child. "You have done very well. You saw something that they didn't see at the scene or in the pictures when they kept looking at them. You did brilliantly Harry," he said, pride in his voice as he spoke to him.

Harry looked to him, feeling a little guide about being swung around like that. It was a little different for him to have that happen, he had never had anyone proud of him. "I'm glad I could help," Harry said as he looked to Lestrade and smiled.

Lestrade smiled back and kneeled down before him, "Well, I hope that you carry on learning what Sherlock has to offer you. I know I would love to, but I don't think I have the eye for his level of details. Like you and he does."

Harry chuckled, "You just have to learn to look a little harder at things, and it won't take you long to figure it all out," he told him.

Lestrade nodded and then stood up, "Right, I should leave you to your day, as I have work. And if you have chance work on a few more of them for me. Any little bit of information you can find will help me you know that," he said as he looked from Harry to Sherlock. "Oh and John, pint soon?" he asked as he looked to the man by the sink.

"Yeah sure. How about Friday night?" he suggested as he thought that would be a good day to do it since they would be seeing rachel on the thursday.

Lestrade nodded in agreement, "Right, I'll leave you all alone. See you three soon, and Harry keep them out of trouble, or should I be saying that to John now that you have become the dreaded mini Sherlock?" he grinned as he joked with the kid.

Harry laughed and shook his head, "I'll do my best, but I'm not that big, so I might need a little help from Mrs Hudson, Mycroft and you," he smiled to him.

Lestrade laughed as he ruffled the kid's hair and got a cry of protest in return, "Right, see you later," he said as he then left the little family alone.

"Well done Harry," John said as he looked to the kid as he went back to the table and sat down to carry on with his History of Magic homework about the witch burnings.

Harry smiled to him and nodded, "I'm glad I was able to help. It feels nice. Is this why you both do it?" he asked them as he looked from one to the other.

"For me it's not that," Sherlock said, deciding it would be best to tell him the truth instead of beating around the bush with him, "I love the chase, yes, the feeling of solving the puzzle is the best for me. Yes it does mean I get the bad guy, but for me it is the puzzle that I am solving and not helping people, per say," he said as he tried to give his reason for doing things.

"I do like helping people though Harry, and Sherlock does. But everyone is different. To Sherlock caring for those that are involved gets in the way of solving things and getting the one who does it. It has caused a number of arguments between us over the years. But I do understand it, because I do something similar when I was working as a surgeon. For me it was about helping people, but I couldn't let the feeling of that get in the way of saving the life and sorting out what I see before me," he told him, hoping to ease the blow that Sherlock was only in it for the puzzle, that John knew wasn't exactly true.

"I do enjoy helping a little Harry, don't get me wrong. It is nice to know that I have given someone some closer to a dark part of their life, or I have stopped someone else dying," Sherlock then added as he and John looked to the child.

Harry nodded his head, "I can understand that it would get in the way when you are trying to do a job," he understood a little of what the two of them were talking about. He gave a sigh and looked to them both, "Will Sherlock and I be able to do another cold case in a bit after I finished my work?" he asked John mainly as he looked over to the man.

John smiled and looked to the clock, "You can do a little before Richard comes. Don't forget that he will be here at around 2, and I want the table cleared of all things magical. So get a move on your homework for History of Magic," he told Harry as he added, "And when you're done, you can do a bit and then after Richard leaves you can do it again until dinner is ready."

Harry lit up at the words and smiled, "Brilliant," he smiled as he looked down to his work and began to write one more as he went through the notes that he had made from the book he had read about the witch burnings in England.

Sherlock looked over to John and moved a little closer, "Do you think we should mention on the blog about him. I know that you were thinking about it when you were writing up the case we just finished."

"Yeah, I do kind of what to shout that we have a kid, and one that we are proud of already," he smiled as he looked to Harry and then to Sherlock, "I just worry that he might be in danger if we do that."

Sherlock nodded, "I can understand, but you have to think, that he will be with us and the criminals will see him. If people know and it's out there, others will help us look out for him as well," he said as he gave him the benefit.

"Okay, I'll make a post about it tomorrow, and I still need to call Harry, so I'll do that now," John said as he pulled out his phone and began to dial his sisters umber as he walked out of the room and to the bedroom for a little privacy.

Harry carried on with his homework until he finished and then set to work with Sherlock and looked through the three files that they had left to go through. John came back with a pensive look on his face. He had told her about Harry and getting engaged, she wanted to meet Harry soon and called him an idiot for bringing a child into a relationship like theirs, since Sherlock wasn't fit to be a parent. He had argued but agreed to let her meet Harry, even though he was annoyed at her for the words against Sherlock. He settled at the table and watched the two as they worked.

* * *

**Thank you for all the brilliant reviews. You are all awesome. I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Harry Potter or Sherlock, I'm just having a little fun.**

**Thanks go to Madyamisam for the editing of this chapter. Any remaining mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Harry sat at the table as he glanced the clock. It was almost two o'clock and they knew that Richard would be coming soon. There was a knock at the door and John jumped up to go down and answer it. It didn't take long for John to come back Harry looked behind him as he saw the man that was standing next to John. He was about an inch taller, but not much taller than John. He looked like a happy man, with laughter lines around his eyes and mouth. He didn't look older than John, his hair a light brown as he walked towards Harry.

"Well, you must be Harry Potter. Mycroft has told me that I will be helping you with your education during the summer months as you are away at a special boarding school," he greeted as he held his hand out towards the child.

Harry stood up and took his hand and shook it, "Hello Sir," he said as he gave him a shy smile.

"Wonderful to meet you," he smiled as he turned to the two adults that were now standing behind him, "Why don't you all sit down and I can explain how I work a little," he explained as they all did the same, "Now you two must be the infamous Sherlock Holmes and Dr John Watson I must say, it's an honour. I follow your blog religiously, Dr Watson. Fascinating cases." he said as he too sat down.

"Nice to meet you and please just call us Sherlock and John," John answered as he gave the man a smile and feeling chuffed at meeting another fan of his writing.

"Yes, yes of course, and I'm Richard please don't call me Sir, Harry, it's just plain old Richard, or Richie," he said as he looked at the child hoping to put him at ease, he could tell that he was nervous around him. "Well, I will be testing Harry to see what areas he needs to work at.. I heard that because of going away to this special school, he isn't learning the normal subjects in today's curriculum, correct?," he said as he got a note from them all, "Right, as soon as I know which places I need to work on I will be able to sort a lesson plan and I will send you a list of books that you will need to order and go through. I will set a little homework for each subject that you are working on that day and I expect it done in two days after I set it. Now it may seem like a rush since will only be here for a little while and I have been asked to try and get you ready to sit your GCSE's when it comes to that time but that doesn't mean we can't have fun," he told him, giving Harry a reassuring smile.

Harry smiled back and nodded, "Okay, that doesn't sound bad at all," he nodded as he went through it. It would mean a minimum of three assignments each day and John was beginning to go through his school work and helping him in places where he was lacking. John had even said something about getting his old books out of his parents house, who he had called to tell them about Harry they had also wanted to meet with him.

Richard smiled and nodded, "Right, for the next hour and a half, I will want you in here doing theses tests, Sherlock and John, I need you two to leave the room. I don't want him looking towards you for help," he said as he looked to the two men, you can listen in but not to come into the area.

Sherlock sighed a little not liking leaving Harry on his own and out of his sight. "Very well," he said as he stood up and held a hand out for John to take.

John took it and gave Harry a encouraging smile, "Do you best, that's all I want," he told him as Harry nodded his head.

"Okay," he nodded as he looked at Richard.

Richard smiled, "Right, let's start shall we?" he said as he pulled out an exam paper from the satchel and set it in front of child and handed him a pen and pencil as well as working out aper. "Right you have an hour and a half for the exam. Try to have a go at all of the questions. Don't worry if you think they are is just to assess what level you are at the moment and we can work from there."

"Okay," Harry said as he looked to the paper and he got the sig he could begin. Harry looked at the question and felt a sense of overwhelming sense of dread. It was hard to just sit there, he was scared that he wouldn't be good enough but he took a breath and started.

John and Sherlock could hear as Harry began the exam and they looked to each other. They sat down on the sofa and waited for Harry to finish. "You think he will do all right?" John whispered quietly into Sherlock's ear, as he didn't want to disturbed Harry or break his concentration.

"He will, and it won't matter if he is a little behind, it will be fine. He reminds of you so I presume the outcome will be similar as well.," Sherlock assured him

John nodded and leaned against him, "Flatterer! But yeah, you're right He's a smart lad and I know that he will be a little behind but he'll catch up. I know I was, after missing out from going to that school. Catch up is hard but I got through it and I know he will too. Harry is a bit like you as well, you know," John told him as he smiled to Sherlock.

"Yes, he has a good mind on him and I can see him going far with it. He had a lack of motivation in the past I believe, but..," Sherlock trailed off as he wondered what he could say, "I think he will do well now, better than before. I believe it has something to do with my cousin and how he was raised by her," he murmured as he rested against John's head.

John nodded a little, so he didn't disturb Sherlock too much. They lapsed into silence as they listened for Harry to finish. When time was up Richard sent Harry to sit with John and Sherlock for a while as he looked through the answers.

"Okay?" John asked Harry as he settled him between the two of them.

"Yeah a little scared of how badly I did," he smiled as he leaned against John and took hold of Sherlock's hand.

It took almost half hour for him to come out of the kitchen and stood before them. "Right," he said as he smiled to Harry, reassuring him, "You actually didn't do too badly, Harry. Your Maths scores are very good as is your English. You may need a little help in your other subjects areas including sciences, geography and history but I think we can get you up to speed fairly quickly as long as you put in the work," Richard paused to let his report sink in.. "Now, I will be back tomorrow with your lesson plan and a list of books that you will need. I won't be expecting anything tomorrow, I will give you a reading assignment and I will have a questionnaire for you to do afterwards, to see about your observational skills. As they come in handy in everyday life and I know Mr Holmes can attest with me on the usefulness of that skill."

Sherlock nodded his head and knew that Harry should do well with that. "Yes that is true, I do use my skills every day for my work and even when I am not working," he smiled a little.

Richard smiled back and then looked back to Harry, "Well. I shall take my leave and you young sir rest well, we shall begin tomorrow," with the lesson over Richard then turned to the door as John got up to show him out.

"I did all right?" Harry asked Sherlock as he turned to look at him.

"Yes you did. I know you may not feel it because you are behind in a few things, but don't you worry about that. Richard will soon help you to catch up," he said as John came back and they sat down for a bit to discuss the things that Harry might be learning before Sherlock pulled out the cold case files and began to go through them again. John shrugged his shoulders as he settled back to watch them, occasionally interjecting something as he thought of something that might help them a little.

Sherlock and Harry were happy as they worked, with the occasional help, each of them coming up with things that the officers in charge had not. Harry made notes to give to Lestrade as he knew the other would appreciate it.

* * *

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I adore them and you guys for taking the time to do so! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Harry Potter or Sherlock, just messing around.**

**Thanks go to Madyamisam for the editing, all remaining mistakes are my own.**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I had a bad fall. I'm okay, just feeling really bruised and a sprained ankle.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

Harry looked at Sherlock and John as they walked out of Rebecca's office and towards the exit. They had been told that they were going to come as a family again on Tuesday and Harry alone for Thursday. She had talked about a few things and let them all have a small turn at talking as well. She had a few things to say to them them afterwards, which let Harry feeling a little drained and he sighed as he stopped walking. Pulling the two of them to a stop when they noticed.

Sherlock looked at his face, and saw the sad and disappointed look in his face. He went over to Harry and picked him up, swinging the almost twelve year old onto his hip.

"You don't have to carry me, you can put me down," he said his voice was unsure and quiet. He didn't want to cause a scene in the middle of the street. Harry was feeling a little embarrassed at being treated like a young child. He was almost a teenager after all. But he couldn't help the feeling of warmth that went through him at the action, the more childish part of him wanted this, had always wanted this.

"Stay there, I can see that you are still upset about what has been said, not that I blame you Harry," Sherlock whispered as he thought of the things that Rebecca had said in concern to Harry. How he was scared about losing the people he cared for. He cared for John and Sherlock now and he would be devastated should anything happen to them. He tightened his grip a little as he thought of something else, that to Harry turning Voldemort down meant he didn't care about his parents. When it was clear to all that he did, but he knew the truth of what would happen if he had given in to him.

"I know, but you don't have to carry me. I'm sorry I stopped walking, I was just thinking and my mind was going round and round and I couldn't get it to stop," he sighed as he felt himself begin to relax against Sherlock and rested his head on his shoulder.

"After that, I think my mind is spinning as well Harry. I can only imagine how yours is like," John assured as he moved closer to the two and smiled at him. Harry smiled back and nodded his head, "So, we'll go home and have a little to eat for lunch and then go and do something fun."

Harry thought for a moment what he would like to do and then smiled, "Can we go do a few experiments? The lava one, you know with the volcano?" he asked as he looked at the two of them, hopeful he would be able to do that one, since it was the best one he could think of for them to do and it would involve a lot more work than you would think.

John and Sherlock shared a small smile and nodded, "Okay, since it is one that you would do in school. Even though it it would be at a higher level, we'll do that one and Sherlock can explain it all," John said as he glanced to Sherlock, who rolled his eyes, but he and Harry could both see that he was looking forward to imparting more knowledge to Harry.

"And after that the two of you can preoccupy yourselves with your mind palaces, the sorting of your memories," Sherlock added as he looked at two of them. Both of them had began to practice the technique that Sherlock used to create his mind palace, though each of them had a different place to store their memories. John had used his grandfather's house up in Scotland, while Harry had used Hogwarts. Since it had been the first home he had known other than Baker Street, though was now more of a home for him and he was loving every minute there.

They walked out of the clinic and to the street, Sherlock was intent of getting a taxi when a sleek black car pulled up and Mycroft stepped out and smiled at the three of them. Sherlock gave a sigh as he saw his brother, annoyed that he was there checking up on him and the others. It was always the same, though it seemed even more so now that Harry was with them.

"Come on," Mycroft smiled at the three of them. He saw Harry begin to struggle to get down from Sherlock's grasp. "Into the car and I shall take you home. I have a little gift for Harry," he smiled as he got back in the car and waited for them.

Sherlock finally let Harry down and he smiled at the two of them as he went to the car and got in, "I have the feel Harry actually likes my brother and I do not know why?" he puzzled over it.

John shook his head, "If you gave it a thought you will realise that Mycroft is a very caring person, though he tries to hide it, much like someone else I know," he mused as he gave Sherlock a pointed look.

"Now, Monday next week my parents want to stop by before the party and to see Harry, though I think that would be the main thing," Sherlock sighed as he ignored what John said as he went over to the car and got in.

"Tuesday we have a full day, Wednesday we'll be going to Godric's Hollow for Harry," John said as that got Harry's attention, he only know of that being the place where his parent's were killed.

"Godric's Hollow, that's where my parents lived," Harry said softly.

John gave him a sad smile, "It's also a small magical district, a few homes, a cemetery and a couple of magical shops as well. That type of thing. We'll be going there as that is where your parents are buried," he told him gentle as Harry moved over to him and wrapped his arms around him. John sighed softly as he did the same and held him close.

"So I'll be going on Wednesday?" he asked, wanting to be sure, and wanting to make a plan of what he was going to be telling them.

John nodded, "Yeah, we'll be going on Wednesday."

"Tuesday is another full day," Sherlock commented as he thought of everything that's been going on since Harry entered their lives, "What about Friday, other than Richard?" he asked his fiance.

"Friday my parents and Harriet want to come and meet Harry. I can't really put them off for too much longer. They are already a little annoyed that I told them that it would be another week before they could meet him," John sighed, it would be nice to see his parents again. He hadn't wanted to go with them when he was discharged from the army. He had been feeling ashamed at how useless he was feeling back then.

"Right, yes we have a busy week next week. Oh and we will need to stop by the tailors on Wednesday, Andre said that everything will be finished by then and we should go and collect as well as see if everything fits you both properly," he smiled at the two, looking as innocent as he could, but failing badly this time as both Harry and John knew the mocking looks he would use to try and get his own way.

"Okay," John sighed as he looked over to Mycroft who had been watching them, "So why come and get us. We could have taken a taxi?" he wondered.

"You are my family and I take care of family. So I came to pick you all up and to make sure that you were all fine," he said as he looked at them all. Harry was still wrapped around John. Sherlock was a little annoyed, but that was normal in his presence and John, well, John was John and looked and appeared fine, but who knew what was beneath the surface.

"Thank you Mycroft," John said, grateful for the lift. It spared the expense of finding a taxi or the trauma of getting home on the tube.

The car slowed and they all got out. Sherlock strode to the door and opened it and went in. Harry looked at Mycroft and took his hand leading him into 221b, much to John's amusement. The man had made a fast friend in Harry.

Inside 221b's living room as a gift wrapped box on the table. Harry looked at everyone and wondered what was in it. He went over and sat down on the sofa next to Sherlock. The others came in and Harry opened the box after Mycroft told him to. Inside was a games console and a number of games, as well as dvd's and books for Harry to watch and read. Mycroft smiled as Harry thanked him.

"I thought you could do with have something fun to do while John and Sherlock are busy with their investigations and you are here with me. I must admit I am not that fun to be around," Mycroft admitted as he looked at the child.

"Thank you," John smiled at him, happy for Harry.

Harry grinned as John helped him set it up and let him play before lunch as he went and made it, Mycroft ended up staying with them.

* * *

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews. They are amazing. So happy that you are enjoying this story, I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Harry Potter or Sherlock, just messing around.**

**Thanks go to Madyamisam for the editing, all remaining mistakes are my own.**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, family were down for most of the day.**

* * *

**Chapter twenty two**

Harry sat at the table finishing his lunch. He had finished the homework that Richard had set and the assignments for the day for the magical world as well. He wanted to get an extra one out of the way as he didn't want to do it on Sunday while Mrs Hudson's was with was planning to cook a Sunday roast for them again and Harry was going to help out. He was also going to be making the breakfast on Monday and Thursday as well..

"Right," John announced as he looked at the homework Harry had given him, "Only one mistake but that was spelling from what I can see. You got the facts right and you managed to present them well. I would redo it with the corrected mistake and then that one is done," he smiled as he handed back the Charms homework that he had handed him. He smiled proudly at him, knowing that Harry was working hard on his homework mainly because he wanted to show them that they had something to be proud of him for.

"Okay," he smiled as he took his work and looked through it. He saw the mistake and shook his head, "I can't believe I spelled that wrong," he sighed as he made a note to correct it.

John chuckled, "Even I still make mistakes on things like that, so don't you worry about it."

Harry nodded as Sherlock strode into the room, dressed to go out. The two looked at each other and wondered where Sherlock was off to this time. He smiled at the pair as he sat down.

"So have you finished your homework for the day?" He asked Harry as he glanced at the apartment and the pad where Harry had done his homework on.

Harry nodded his head, "Yep. Just have to re-write some things out and then I'm finished for the day."

"Good, Lestrade said we should join him and his children at the park and I happened to agree to that. It would make a nice outing for us and give Harry a chance to be around some other children. Bit of a dull bunch but no harm in making 'friends' with them. Lestrade has them for the day," Sherlock said with a smile on his face as he stood up, "John, can Harry do the rewrite later on so we can head out now? Lestrade should be waiting there soon," he almost pleaded with John to agree.

John gave a sigh as he nodded his head, "Alright then, I suppose it wouldn't hurt this time," he replied as he gave in easily once more.

Sherlock almost jumped around the flat as he pulled Harry from his chair and told him to get ready. He looked at John and smiled, "Well, it should be nice to go out and let Harry have a little fun. He has been working ever so hard after all."

John nodded in agreement, Harry had done everything and more for all the subjects he was taking. He had even gone through his magical books again and started to read through them and make notes and annotations in the margins on all of them. John had a helped a little by adding a few of his own, knowing that they might just come in handy for the teen.

"Okay," Harry said as he returned, properly dressed and ready to go out into the sunshine and enjoy the weather while they could.

John and Sherlock smiled as they linked hands and walked out of the living room and down the stairs. It didn't take them long to walk to the park. There was a small play area for children and there were a lot of them. Harry saw Lestrade first, standing to one side. Harry lifted his arm to wave a little and smiled when the other noticed and waved back.

Lestrade smiled at them as they walked over to him and stood beside him, "Glad you could all make it. I actually have a free weekend for once to spend with the kids," he told them as three children came running towards him, the youngest of the three pulling the two older ones.

Harry looked at them and was a little wary of the older one. He didn't have luck with kids most of the time, unless he was at Hogwarts. The older of the trio looked at him, glancing him over and assessing him.

"Hey," he greeted as he waved his hand at the other kid, "I'm Mike," he smiled a little.

"Harry," he answered meekly back as he looked at the younger two.

"I'm Tina," the little girl said as she bound over and took his hand, "I've five, but I'm almost six now," she said as he looked proud of that fact.

Harry smiled at her and said, "Really are you, wow," he gushed as she smiled happily at what Harry was saying.

"I'm Luke," the last one said as he looked a little shy. The other boy was slightly taller than Harry, but not by much.

"Mike's thirteen, almost fourteen now and Luke has just turned ten," Lestrade said as he told the others the ages.

"Come on let's play," Tina urged as she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the play park, the other two following her and laughing a little at the shocked looked on Harry's face.

"How is he doing?" Lestrade asked, he knew that Harry was going to be seeing someone, he just didn't know when that would be.

"He is scared that he might lose us," John was the one to answer, "He has already lost his parents and then his aunt and uncle just sent him away without really telling him," he said with a shake of his head.

Lestrade winced a little at that, "Yeah, well he has you two now and Mycroft as well. That has to make up for something, since I know that you would all protect each other, no matter the cost. Just..," he trailed off as he gave a sigh, "Just be careful, don't let his nightmares become a reality. Don't let him lose you after just finding you. I can tell that kid adores the both of you from what I have seen. He idolises you Sherlock," he said as he looked at the man in question.

Sherlock looked back and nodded, "Yes, I know. I figured that out very early on," he said, not putting Lestrade down or calling him an idiot as he normally would, but just stating that he already knew.

Sherlock watched as Harry played. He could tell that he was unsure of himself, even though he joined in the games the three siblings were playing. Lestrade went to go over to them when Tina fell down and began to cry. But Sherlock stopped him and they watched as Harry went over to her and picked her up, brushed off her dress and dried her tears. Within moments the happy Tina from before was back and the four started to play again.

Lestrade chuckled, "That is the fastest I have ever seen Tina get over a fall. Normally, she would scream the place down for an hour before she would quieten and here is your boy calming her down before she even started," he sighed and shook his head softly.

"There's just something special about him," John replied cryptically with a shrug.

Lestrade laughed, "Yeah, though not the kind of 'special' from Sherlock's side of the family, I'm sure. What do you know about the Potter family?" he asked, wondering if they knew anything.

"Noble blood and tragic heroes always willing to sacrifice their lives to save others," John replied recounting the history of that particular bloodline. He knew that a number of Potters had died before their time letting themselves be killed to protect others.

Lestrade looked a little startled at that, "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Harry's grandfather gave his life so his wife and 17 year old son could escape a cult that went after them. His great grandfather let himself die rather than give away the location of a sanctuary for those that were being hidden away from their persecutors. There is some evidence as well that suggested that another Potter gave their life to save those that had been accused of witchcraft," he finished as he remembered some of the history he had learned from hearing it about the place.

"So he comes from a line that would give their life for people they don't even know?" he asked, wondering if Harry as the same as them.

John nodded, "He almost did it recently. At school, he almost died stopping an evil man from attaining a dangerous object for his leader that would've spelled disaster if the man got his hands on it.."

Lestrade looked at Harry and shook his head, not really believing it, but he had a feeling it could be easily proven. The three went west as they watched the kids play for a little longer. Harry getting to know the others and Mike warming up to him a little more. They were a little sad at being told they had to leave. Harry went home happy that he had some new friends, that don't expect him to play hero for them all.

* * *

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews. They are amazing. So happy that you are enjoying this story, I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Harry Potter or Sherlock, just messing around.**

**Thanks go to Madyamisam for the editing, all remaining mistakes are my own.**

**Sorry for not updating, things have been busy over the last couple of weeks.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Harry smiled as he started to read one of the books that Mycroft had given to him as a gift. He was enjoying them alright. He had only played the computer once so far. Sherlock and John had expected him to be asking almost everyday for a chance to play on it, but he hadn't. He was content doing his homework and reading. He was a quiet one, both of them could agree on that.

Sherlock walked into the room after he got roped into cleaning up dishes and went and sat down next to Harry. He looked over his shoulder and smiled as he saw the book that he was reading. "That was always a favorite of mine. Still is as well," he admitted as he leaned back against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes, he was full and happy with his life. He was with John, they had a child, even though he wasn't their son, it felt like it to them from the moment he walked in and looked around the place so unsure if he would fit in with their mad little world.

"You like Treasure Island?" he asked him as he looked from the book to the man lounging beside him.

Sherlock opened one eye and stared at him. "Yes, it is my favorite to read, even though I haven't in years," he smiled at him.

Harry grinned and said, "I can always read it aloud if you want me to," he suggested.

John shook his head as he grinned, "I think that Sherlock should read it out for us and I have no doubt that he would be able to do do the voices as well."

Sherlock opened his eyes and sent the man a slight glare, "I can do them, I just don't want to," he pointed.

Harry nodded and was about to go back to reading his book when it was taken from him and Sherlock began to read. Harry smiled at the sound and rested himself against Sherlock, letting the fullness of his stomach lure him into getting a little mid afternoon nap. Though John didn't think it was such a good idea he indulged the young boy and let him sleep for a while.

Sherlock stopped reading and put a marker into it, to make sure that he would be able to carry on from there if he chose to pick the book back up later on. He looked over at John and smiled, the weekend was a little more quiet, though how was he going to have to sit through his parents wanting him to invite every single person they could think of to an engagement wedding he didn't know. But he was willing to try, at least for John.

"Engagement party soon," Sherlock whispered as he spread a blanket over Harry and tucked it around him, letting the child's head rest in his lap.

"Yea, you still want to get married that soon or do you want to wait a while?" John asked him, wondering if Sherlock had changed his mind at all about getting married.

"August 21st" he answered smiling slightly. He had gotten everything ready and all that was now needed was for the two of them to actually get married. Sherlock had chosen the date, there was no reason for it. It was just a date, though it was decided within the last week. They both wanted Harry to be there and so it had to be before he went back to school.

John sighed a little, "I can't wait," he smiled as he looked over to his lover.

Sherlock chuckled lightly, trying not to disturb the child, "I know. I have been wondering if this would ever happen, because I pushed you away. I do wish I hadn't of done that. I wonder what would have happened if he had just carried on without me saying anything."

"I don't know, but I think we are stronger for what we have gone through to get to this point. Don't put yourself down at all, it's all good and you have done a lot of good in the world as well," John told him as he hoped Sherlock would get the message he was telling him.

He smiled at him and soothed Harry as he began to dream. "It's alright Harry, you're safe and we are right here with you, Sherlock and John are right beside you, don't forget that," he murmured as few times as Harry began to settled back down in his deep sleep.

Sherlock and John shared a smile, "Glad that you are able to do that so quickly. I know he was having a hard time doing so earlier on when I was trying to calm him down after a nightmare as well," John told the slightly younger man.

"I know, so am I. I didn't think I would be good at this parenting lark but it hasn't been so bad so far. I know that it is not a newborn or a very young child but Harry is special I believe. More than just his magic makes him special," Sherlock frowned he couldn't get across what he meant to John.

John chuckled a little and nodded, "Yeah, I think Harry is as well. Just something about him that screams that all is right in the world with him safe and there."

Sherlock nodded in agreement as Harry began to shift around again as he began to wait up. The two had hoped that he would sleep a little more before he had woken up. Sherlock and john smiled at him.

"Sorry," he blushed.

"Don't worry even I have to admit that I get a little tied when I don't have chance to sleep very often," John confided as he looked at him and then sent a playful glare over to Sherlock.

"Not my fault," he protested.

"Oh yes it is, you keep me awake when you are on a case. I just glad that we haven't had one like that yet, as I wouldn't want for Harry to be so sleep deprived he become a zombie, because if he does it will be your brains he will be after and not mine, as you are way smarter and therefore more delivisiou in my book," John joked with him, smiling as Harry was giggling next to Sherlock.

"Right," Sherlock pouted looked from Harry and then to John, "This means war and I know what I should do," he announced as he remembered a few things he had seen other parents do, on tv and when he was out and about. He began to tickle Harry. Causing the other to let out a shocked shrike as he began to laugh loudly.

John looked shocked for a moment before he began to laugh, "Oh god, wish I had a camera," giggled. as he carried on laughed.

"Please, stop, please I'm going to pee myself I can't," Harry huffed and puffed through his laughter as he tried to get his break back long enough to be able to talk and say something to Sherlock.

"Not going to happen until you beg for my forgiveness," Sherlock replied in a sing song carried on tickling the squirming child as he tried to get away.

"I'm sorry, sorry!" he yelled out in defeat after trying to not do so for a little while.

Sherlock stopped and then he shared a look with Harry. John saw it and knew he needed to move he got up to run but was taken out by one eleven year old and a 36 year old. They landed in a heap on the floor, with Sherlock on the bottom and Harry on top of them both. Harry rolled as Sherlock did the same and pinned John down as Harry moved in and began to tickle him.

Sherlock laughed as he began to help as well. He couldn't help but do so, he had thought it would just be funny for Harry, but it was fun for him as well, hearing their laughter so carefree and no longer full of pain as he started to tickle john as well.

"Get off," he gruffed as he started laughing again, "I can't take no more. I'm going to pee my pants," he carried on laughing all throughout.

Sherlock eased up and Harry stopped as well as they three of them settled down a little and Harry chose a film for them to watch before he had to have a bath, he would then be permitted to stay up a little longer and watch another film before he would be off to be and Sherlock and John could spend that little bit more time with each other. They all curled up against each other on the sofa, enjoying the safety and comfort that it gave the three as the film started.

* * *

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews. They are amazing. So happy that you are enjoying this story, I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Sherlock or Harry Potter, just having some fun while I can.**

**Sorry for being away for so long. Near the beginning of last year, I had a health scare and didn't get the all clear until the beginning of November. Taken the last two months to get back into the swing of things. So hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thanks to Madyamisam who went through this chapter, any remaining mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Chapter twenty four

Sherlock smiled as Harry and John worked side by side in the kitchen, both of them were making lunch for his parents, who would be arriving soon. He went over to John and placed a kiss on his cheek and smiled at him. John looked at him and shook his head but pecked him on the lips. Harry watched them out of the corner of his eye, smiling all the while, knowing that the two of them loved each other and that part of this gathering was so that they could figure out what was going to happen for the engagement party. Though he knew neither of them really wanted one, all they wanted was to get married.

Someone knocked on the door and Harry looked at them as Sherlock went down to answer it. Mrs Hudson was seeing Mrs Turner for the day, "Bingo" they said, though Sherlock wasn't too sure about that, as they had been dressed up flashier than what they would normally be for bingo. He opened the door and smiled as his saw his parents. They two of them walked in as Sherlock took them upstairs.

"Hello John," Violet said as she went over to the man and hugged him tightly, as she had done her some moments before.

"Hello Violet, glad you could make it today," he smiled at her as he pecked her cheek and then smiled over to Siger as he greeted him, "Hello Siger, how was the drive down here?" he asked him.

"Quiet, Violet fell asleep," he smiled, as he shot a smug glance over at Violet.

"Oh hush you," she scolded though they could all see the humor in her eyes as she took a pretended swing at him.

"Go and sit down, I've already got the kettle on and the tea will be ready in a moment. Harry," he then said as he looked at him, "The rest just have to warm in the oven, put them in and come and join us, they are on a slow roast," he announced.

Harry nodded his head as he out the jackets into the oven and let them warm up and crisp more on the outside. He went and joined everyone out in the living room, wondering what was going to be said. Violet looked at the child and noted that he looked happy and content as he settled down on the sofa next to Sherlock and almost curled into him.

"Well, you look wonderful Harry, you look so much happier than when I last saw you," she cooed softly as she regarded her youngest son and his partner, "You've done wonderfully with him. I have to admit I wasn't sure, but not now, now I am sure it was the best idea," she gushed as she looked at them, they looked like a family.

"That reminds me, mummy," Sherlock said, can you wait until Mrs Hudson gets here and for Mycroft as well. I think it would be nice to have a family picture of us all for in here. I would like one done soon," he finished as he looked at them.

The two shared a proud grin as they looked at him and nodded, "It would be a pleasure to do so son, as long as you have enough copies for us and Mycroft, I have no doubt he would like one as well," Siger answered.

Sherlock nodded his head, as he smiled back, "Thank you."

"Right, the engagement party," Violet announced as she brought out the notebook that she had been using to keep everything in, "Well here is the guest list. I know it's long but we can't ignore them at all," she reasoned with a shake of her head and pointedly glaring at Sherlock rolling his eyes. She had been tempted to invite her niece Petunia, thinking it might be nice for Harry to see them again. She would do so, just in case they would be able to come and see the family.

Sherlock and John looked at it, only a handful of names on there meant anything to the two of them. "Mummy," Sherlock replied, a little hesitant as he didn't want to hurt her feelings at all, "We don't want something big for this. We just want a small gathering of our closest friends and family. Not those that we have never even heard of before. John and I already made a list of people we would like there and those that we would like at the wedding," he told them as he went and got the two lists that they had came up with weeks ago. There was only one name that had been added onto it and that was Harry's.

"Oh tosh Sherlock, you know you can't ignore them all. It would be best to have them there, you never know," she scoffed with a shake of her head as she discarded the lists that Sherlock had given to her.

Sherlock and John shared a worried look and wondered if they would be able to elope instead and get it over with so that Violet Holmes wouldn't be able to take over and have people around them that they didn't want. Harry looked at them and then at Violet and Siger. Siger he could see didn't mind who had their way, though he could feel for his youngest son.

"Aunt Violet," Harry spoke up getting the woman's attention.

"Yes Harry?" she asked him, a smile on her face as she looked at the young boy.

"This is supposed to be for John and Sherlock, yes?" he asked her, wanting to make sure that was the case as she seemed to have taken over it all.

"Of course it is child, they are the ones that have gotten engaged," she smiled at him, wondering why he had asked such a thing.

Harry looked at her, fear in his eyes as he then said, "Then shouldn't this day be for them, be with those that they care about, truly care about and that the things that they like should be there and not things they didn't as it only happens once in their lives," he finished as he looked at her.

Violet looked confused at him, "What?" she frowned.

Harry gulped as he took a breath and summon his courage and began again. "This is Sherlock and John's day, not yours yet you have taken all the decisions, you have decided where it will be, who will be coming, what will be eaten. Sherlock just gave you something that he and John had to decide between them for both of the days, the wedding, and the engagement party and you just dismissed it. This isn't about them when it should be. Instead, it's about you," he told her, hoping that he hadn't offended her too badly.

Violet looked at him and then to the notebook she had in her hands, she looked at everything written in there and noted that it was all things that she had thought up. Nothing that was Sherlock and John, nothing that screamed them. She shook her head, she looked back to Harry and said, "You are right. None of this is them at all," she replied apologetically as she looked at her son and future son in law, "I'm sorry boys, you have tried to tell me what you want and I just went ahead with what I thought and nothing here is what you would want. I'm going to cancel things and then we are going to sit down and plan it the way you boys want it," she announced tossing the notebook to one side, she smiled at them both, sad that she had ignored their wishes for so long.

"Mummy we don't mind it being held there and the food is a good choice. It's mainly the guest list that John and I do not wish for. We have very few people that we are close to. Don't forget most of the family didn't want anything to do with me when I..," he paused for a moment, "When I was doing drugs, you Mycroft and father stood by me and helped. As did aunt Katrina. But no one else. They all washed their hands of me and wanted nothing more to do with me. They are not family. Mrs Hudsons, you, Harry, Father, Mycroft, Lestrade, they are family," Sherlock replied.

"Those we put on the list are people that we are friends with, good friends with and a few of them we consider family just as much as we do you two," John added as he could see that Harry had been the one to get through to Violet about their wishes.

She smiled and nodded, taking up the notebook more, "Alright, let's get this planned properly," she flicked to a clear page and the group began planning for the engagement party, few things were kept and a number of changes made to make Sherlock and John happy and now, even excited about the prospect of it. Harry smiled from where he was sat, glad that he had spoken up, he liked seeing the two so happy. He settled and watched and listened through the planning. Leaning against Sherlock throughout.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Harry Potter or Sherlock. Just having some fun while I have the chance.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five

It was soon Wednesday, all the uproar about getting things sorted for the engagement party was done. Everything was booked and it was all the way that Sherlock and John wanted it to be. They had thanked Harry many times for being able to get through to Violet Holmes and get her to see reason. It had not only just worked it had been the best thing to happen. The large events that had been planned for the wedding and the engagement party were now the more intimate events that the two had wanted with close friend and family.

Harry stood next to John as Mycroft had lent the three a car. It was now parked in the road, that no one other than they knew was there. Sherlock got out of the car and looked around, glad that he had been given the ability to see what was around him thanks to the magic that John had used on him. It was used on muggle parents and spouses to let them see what their wizarding counterparts could see.

Harry walked away from them as he saw a house that looked like it might fall down at any moment before him. He walked closer and he could see the fence that surrounded the property covered in messages, some with paper, some on the fence itself. He knelt down and began to read them. One by one he went through them. Taking in the words of sorrow and some of joyousness but tinged with the sadness of losing two strong and wonderful people. There were many best wishes and thank yous towards Harry as well as towards his parents.

Harry looked at them and then went to the gate as he looked at the house. Little tinges of memories played on the edge of his mind as he felt to his knees and looked at the place. Tears began to fall as he realise exactly what he was looking at. This was where his parents had been killed. This was where he had lived before he had been sent to live with his aunt and uncle. He closed his eyes wanting to try and remembered something about them. Just one thing about them.

"Oh James, look," a female voice lilted through his mind.

"Wha..," came a male voice, full of mischief. "Harry, oh aren't you a smart one," he laughed and smiled as Harry felt a euphoric feeling of being swung around in the air.

"James, be careful. Don't want to scare the magic out of him just yet, wait until you start a prank war for that," the female voice admonished him.

"I will Lil's, I will," he laughed again.

The memory faded into laughter and squeals of delight from a baby. Harry opened his eyes as he pushed up his glances and brushed away the tears. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see John kneeling there, Sherlock standing just as close behind him.

"You all right?" John asked, then snorted , "No I don't think you are," he said softly.

"No I'm not. I remembered something about them. My first bit of magic I think," he said. "I can remember mum calling for my dad and him swinging me around."

Sherlock smiled to him as he said, "If you carry on with sorting your memories you will come across more of you infant memories, they are there, they never go away, we just don't use the pathways to them after awhile," he told him as he knelt down and brushed a tear away.

"Thank you. I hope I am able to do that. I would like to see more of them, learn what my parents were like, instead of just looking at a picture," he sighed as he stood up and looked at the house. "I think I will come back one day, get the house set to rights. It shouldn't be left like this, it should be made while" he said as he looked at in and then back to Sherlock and John. "Sorry, didn't mean to get sidetracked."

John shook his head as he got to his feet, "Harry this day is for you, this day is so that you can finally talk with them. We can take all the time you want," he sighed softly as he took Harry's hand and led him towards the nearby cemetery.

John guided him through it as Harry looked at other headstones. So many names and some of the last names he recognised as well. A lot of them all had the same time period of death, just before his parents. Voldemort and his Death Eaters must have been the ones to have killed so many. He sighed as he thought of the price people paid for their freedom, what most would never know because they couldn't do what others can. Not everyone could be a soldier.

John stopped and looked at Harry, "I'm going to give you some privacy, Sherlock and I will be over on that bench," he said as he pointed to the bench a little ways away. "There," he said said as he pointed to a large grave marker, "Is where you parents are buried. The place is protected so only blood family and close friends can go there," he told him, "as I am neither I need to remain here," he told him.

Harry looked at him and smiled. He looked over to the marker and walked towards it. He felt a tingle as something washed over him. He made it to the marker and looked at the names. They had been so young, only just in there twenties. He sighed as he took another stepped closer and ran the tips of his fingers over the names.

"I miss you both. I really do and I know that you wanted me to live for you. I do now, but at one point all I wanted was to be with you and I wanted to be with you so badly at times. Especially when things got bad. But now, now I'm at Hogwarts and I love it there. But I have guardians. Sherlock is your cousin mum, and there's John. They are so wonderful to me, I have a really nice room and things that I need and they love me. You can feel it from them. Sherlock is a brilliant mom, I wonder what you would have thought of him. He said that he met you once when you were children before grandma died," he said softly.

"Mum, dad, I love you both and I won't see you for a long time, but never forget that I love you and I won't ever forget what you gave p so that I could live on. I will do my best to make you bother proud of me. I want to make sure you are. I'll become top at Hogwarts and I'll do well in my muggle education as well. Just like John, he's a wizard as well, said he was a few years ahead of you," he told them as he paused for a moment and sat down.

It took him a few minutes to collect himself once more. "Mum, dad, I love you both," he finished as he stood up and went towards where Sherlock and John were sitting, he turned back and said another goodbye as he went to join the two men. He wrapped himself around their waist as they held him just as tightly. Both of them could see that he was drained by seeing their grave for the first time. He had never been told what happened to his parents bodies. And both of them hated that no one thought he would like to know what had been done for them in death.

"Ready to start heading back home?" John asked, wondering if it would be all right to leave now, or should he have Harry stay there longer.

"Home, I want to go home," Harry told them both as he looked up at them, "I've said what I wanted to and I know I'll see them again one day, but for now I want to go home."

John nodded his head as he began to lead the way, "If you ever want to come here again, come and tell me and I will make sure to bring you here as soon as I can," he promised Harry, who nodded with a tight smile at him in answer.

John got in the car as Sherlock got in the back with Harry and held him. Harry felt drained, and needed the comfort that Sherlock brought him. John started the car up and headed back to Baker Street, where he knew dinner would be waiting for them. He had set up the slow cooker and asked Mrs Hudson if she could keep an eye on it. The ride was quiet, each in their own thoughts as the rest of the day was spent quietly in each others company.

* * *

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Harry Potter or Sherlock, just playing around while I can.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

The days went past and Harry began to cheer up again as time went on. He came to terms with what he had seen at Godric's Hollow wondering if he should have put something up himself to thank those that had left their well wishes. He smiled a little at the thought and decide while it would have been nice. He knew that in the end, it was best that he didn't. Harry walked into the living room carrying a pot of tea and looked at the three people that had been let in a few moment ago. He was a little nervous as this was now John's family.

"So what is your name?" the woman asked, she had a gentle smile and loving eyes, that reminded Harry a lot of John.

"Harry ma'am," he said as he wondered what he should call her.

"Oh don't call me that. If you want to call me anything call me Anna or nan. I wouldn't mind being a grandmother," she said almost absently as she looked at the ceiling a little and then back to Harry, "And you are a sweetie aren't you Harry," she said as she went to pinch his cheeks only to be stopped by her husband

The man was taller than John and little more well built. Harry had been able to deduce that he worked as a laborer and worked a lot with heavy goods that he had lifted a lot of the time by himself. "Are you a good lad?" he asked him, his voice was gruff but to the point. He had an air around him that commanded your respect.

"Yes sir, or at least I hope I am," he said as John and Sherlock came into the room.

Mum, dad, Harry I didn't know you guys were here," John said in surprise as he looked at the three of them and then to the young boy who was serving them all tea. "Harry why didn't you come and get me?" he asked him.

Harry just smiled a little, "I knew you wouldn't be that long, Sherlock was being a pain today. I know," he said as he looked at Sherlock, who looked a little annoyed at being there but settled down on the sofa. John's parents had taken the chairs as Harriette had brought one in from the kitchen.

Sherlock and John sat on the sofa and Harry joined them in the middle of it.

"Well, it's good to finally meet you, Harry," Anna said as she looked at her husband, "Peter, say something would you," she insisted

Peter shook his head and smiled a little. "Don't you worry kid, if I know John we'll be able to get you where you want to or need to go. I now it can be tough being so far away from things that you know. But John is a good one, and he'll help," he told him. He had heard what had happened to him and how he came to be with Sherlock and John.

"Yes sir," he nodded as he looked at John, "I know that both of them will do their best to help me with things."

"Mum, dad, I think there is something else that you need to know about Harry," he said as he looked at each of them, wondering if Harriette will have the same problem with Harry as she had with him. She wasn't jealous of magic, she was just the overprotective elder sister that wanted to be there for her little brother in case anything went bad.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Anna asked him, her voice soothing and calm, a balm to anyone souls who heard it.

"Well, Harry's like me. Going to the special school for the gifted up north," he said as they quickly got the hint that Harry was just like John, a wizard.

"Really?" Peter asked as he looked from Harry and John and then back to Harry again, "Well," he chuckled, "That is one for the books," he said as he looked at his son, "You make sure you teach him all that you can from that world. And from this one as well," he told his son, making sure he got a nod of agreement from him.

"I will," John smiled at his dad.

"I'm doing my normal classes as well. John and Sherlock have got a tutor in for me so I don't fall too far behind it all. I like the idea that I have that choice on which world I would be able to live in after school has finished. There are charms for the magical world, but I think I like the muggle one that little bit more." Harry piped up from where he was sat as all eyes went to him, making him feel a little uncomfortable.

"Good on you lad," Peter grinned, "You're following John in that, he did the same thing. Though we did push him at first, but after the first year, we didn't need. He made sure to do everything himself," he told Harry a little about John and his past.

"I know, he told me that he did both sides of his education. I'm doing the same and Sherlock is teaching me a few things as well. So that maybe one day I could do what he does. Though I don't think anyone will be able to be better than Sherlock at working on the cases," Harry told them both as he looked at Sherlock and then back to the Watsons.

"I don't like it," Harriette said from where she was sat, "I don't care that you are a wizard, I just don't like I having to share my name. I think because I was born before you I should be able to use the name Harry," she grinned as she thought it a good compromise.

"But what am I going to be called, I'm named Harry, you were called Harriette when you were born. So really I was born with the name first as you didn't have Harry as your birth name. Harry is on my birth certificate," he countered a smile on his face.

Harriette shook her head, "Oh no buddy, if you have a middle name you can be called that instead,"

Harry went a little pale at that and shook his head, "No, I can't do that. Wouldn't be right at all."

Harriette and the Watsons frowned as John was the one to explain, "Harry's middle name is James, the same name as his dad, who was murdered when he was a baby."

Harry looked at them, "I just don't think I could use the name, it wouldn't be right," he said to her.

Harriette nodded in agreement, "I suppose you are right in that. I just don't like my full name," she moaned a little, though she looked more playful with it that she had done moments before.

"What about Rette, or Retta?" Harry suggested as he let her think of them.

"Sounds a little like a Pokemon. But I liked that show when I was younger, so you know what, you can call me Retta, but anyone else, well they will get something very unpleasant," She growled shaking a fist in warning to her mother and father, as well as brother and future brother in law.

They all nodded in agreement and laughed a little as Harry grinned from where he was seated. This was how a family was, and Harry felt warm as he watched them all, laugh and joke. He leaned his head against Sherlock's shoulder as Retta made a few more veiled threats.

"So," John said, wondering what they should talk about, "The engagement party," he said as he thought of something that they could talk about.

"Yes I heard that you sorted it all out, it's only in two weeks you know," his mother reminded him.

John chuckled, "I know, we got it all sorted, the wedding too. The invitations should have gone out for the two days ago. So you should get them soon. We know we should have done it awhile ago, but things were only just sorted out with it all," he told his mother.

"That's all right, now as for the party. Write down the details and those that you have invited so that I can make sure that they will all be there. I know there are some family members that you would have there and a few you wouldn't," Anna said as she looked at her son.

John smiled standing up and grabbed a list and details of the event, that he had gotten ready to give them. He handed them over and saw her nod of approval. The family talked a little more about Harry, and why he ended up with them. Though they didn't go into any of the details, just that he needed a home and they had welcomed into their home. John sighed in relief when they finally left. Retta had been teasing him again about being blind to himself, she had done it ever since he had told her and his family that he was with Sherlock. He smiled at Harry and Sherlock and headed to the kitchen for some tea and maybe a couple of paracetamol.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well. And what do you think of Harriette's new name?**


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own Harry Potter or Sherlock, just having a little fun while I can.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Been busy. I am going to be moving my update day to Sunday from now on.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Breakfast was almost over with in 221b, Harry was contemplating the homework he had left to do when they heard someone bounding up the seventeen steps that led to their home. They looked to the door as Detective Inspector Lestrade came through the door. He gave them all a smiled and ruffled Harry's hair as he stood behind him.

Sorry to interrupt your breakfast," he apologised.

"What is it Lestrade?" Sherlock asked looking at the man, trying to deduce what he wanted him for.

"Well, I have a crime scene that I need your help with," he said, "I have an unidentified dead body. Looks like it has been there for a while. One shot threw the head, forensics determine that he wasn't killed there. So the body has been moved, there is just something about it that feels weird to me." Lestrade rolled his eyes a little when he saw Sherlock's light up a bit.

John and Sherlock shared a look as they looked down at Harry, "Want to go, Harry, though you will have to stay behind the lines," John said waiting for Harry to answer.

Harry nodded, "That's okay by me," he smiled eating the last spoon of his honey porridge and got up. Harry ran upstairs and got dressed, as he had still been in his sleep wear. He rejoined them down stairs to find John and Sherlock ready to go.

Lestrade looked at Harry and then over to Sherlock and John, "How about this time, I stay with Harry while you look at the scene. You have proper clearance now, so you don't need me holding your hand anymore," he smirked a little hearing the huffing and muttering coming from Sherlock.

Lestrade watched them get in a taxi as he headed to the scene in his car. He couldn't help wondering if they would ever ride in the police car instead of getting a taxi to the scene. They were going to the same place after all. Lestrade beat the three of them to the scene by a couple of minutes. He got out and waited for them. He watched as Harry got out first, rolling his green eyes. Next was Sherlock, who was smirking and John was looking rather embarrassed and slightly annoyed about something. Lestrade wondered what that was all about. He his head and waited for them to join him.

"Right," Lestrade said as they reached him, "Harry you are with me," He then turned to Sherlock and John, "You two, it's on the fourth floor. Can't miss it since it's an open plan floor. Harry and I are going to wait over there by the vans so we'll be out of the way," he said as Harry stood beside him. Lestrade started to walk away and Harry was quick to keep up with him.

"Thank you for watching over me Detective Inspector Lestrade," Harry said politely.

Lestrade shook his head softly, "Well, that is a bit of a mouthful, so how about instead of that you call me Greg. It is my name, even if Sherlock can never remember it," he chuckled as he had been called every other name beginning with G over the years that he had known Sherlock.

Harry laughed, "He does it on purpose you know. Because you react to it, and he enjoys teasing you. He told me that at first, it was because he had forgotten, but he deletes a lot of information from his mind. He doesn't do so much now. But he just finds it funny the way you and John react to him getting the name wrong. When he talks to me he calls you Greg," he says softly, ruining the teasing that Sherlock enjoyed. But Harry could see the warm glow that Lestrade was feeling at the thought that Sherlock did actually know his name, and care.

"So he does care," Lestrade murmured.

"Yeah, he does, if he didn't he wouldn't do tease you. He teases John at times, mainly about his jumpers. The thing is Sherlock loves to cuddle close to John when he wears them, that's because he loved them on John really. John knows it as well," Harry grins a little bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I know it's a little boring. I think we need to make sure we have something that you can do when you come," Lestrade said as he tried to think of things that he could do to keep Harry occupied.

"Don't worry, I don't mind. I make up games in my head or I go through the school that I made in my head and start to put away all the things that I can remember. Sherlock taught me how to do it," he said. Greg had to smile, as, in that moment, Harry sounded so much like Sherlock.

"School?" Greg puzzled for a moment.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, Sherlock has a Mind Palace. He can go through all his memories and find things. He is teaching me to do it as well. I'm still sorting out my memories at the moment. But it is starting to work. I can recall things that I wasn't able to before. I… I can even remember a few memories about my parents," he smiled softly. There were only four of them, and unfortunately, one of them was the night his parents had been killed. Harry had locked the memory away in a corridor styled after the traps from the third floor corridor.

"Okay," Greg nodded, he couldn't help but be impressed with what Harry was learning from Sherlock, "You are doing really well with him aren't you," he stated, a smile on his face.

Harry grinned and nodded his head, "Yeah. I like being with them, they already mean a lot to me. I had never thought I would have guardians that would care for me like I do for them," he smiled sadly.

"Well, at least it has happened now," Greg smiled back.

Harry nodded, his smile fell as a shadow fell over the two. Harry looked up and his eyes went large before Greg could turn around to see what was going on, something hit him on the head. Harry backed away as Greg slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Wh… who…" Harry stammered. The man lunged towards him and Harry turned and was about to call out for help when an arm went around his waist and something covered his mouth. Harry blinked several times as the world around him began to fade away.

XxXxX

Sherlock and John walked down the stairs and towards the street. There were a few people milling around, trying to find out what was going on from the few police officers that were at the barrier.. John and Sherlock looked around for Lestrade and frowned when they couldn't see him. The two of them began to look around, it didn't take long for them to find him on the floor next to a van parked further down the street. Greg was on the floor gripping his head as he was beginning to sit up.

The two ran over, and John went down on his knees to help him, and check him over. Sherlock looked around for Harry, calling out his name, wondering where he had gone. He looked to Lestrade when there was no immediate answer.

"Lestrade," Sherlock said trying to get the man's slightly unfocused attention, "Lestrade what happened? Where is Harry?" he asked looking around the area again. There was no sign of Harry in the area, and it was beginning to worry him.

Lestrade looked at him and shook his head a little, wincing at as it throbbed in pain. "We were standing here, talking. I… I think a shadow went over us, I was going to turn, but that's all I can remember.. I don't know what happened after that. I'm sorry Sherlock," he winced.

Sherlock just nodded pulling his phone out and called his brother. It rang for less than a second before it was picked up, "Harry's missing" Sherlock stated.

"I know. The cameras in the area went down. I was watching over him at the time. They have been restored but my agents can't find anything. There is nothing to show us what happened to Harry.. We will find him, Sherlock. Have no worry about that. He is family and I will move heaven and earth to find him," Mycroft reassured his brother, "I'm already on my way to you," he added hanging up.

John looked up at him and he could see the worry in the other man's eyes. He asked softly, "Harry?" he asked, wanting to know.

"Don't know, Mycroft doesn't either. Someone has messed with the CCTV system. I think it would be best to go back to Baker Street. They won't be around here anymore," he said helping John get Greg to his feet

"Right I think you need to go to the hospital, Greg," John said as he looked at his friend.

Lestrade shook his head gently, trying not to wince, "Not going to happen, mate. I want to help," he told him.

John sighed, nodding. He was scared, he hoped that Harry would be safe. A black car pulled up as Mycroft stepped out of the drivers seat. The three got in as Mycroft passed John a first aid kit so he could patch Greg up a little better. There was some blood and John quickly got to work as Mycroft drove. No one spoke as they headed to 221b. Each of them couldn't help but think of the worst case scenario when it came to Harry. They were each scared for this green eyed child that had quickly wormed his way into their hearts and their lives.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and review, you guys are awesome! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well.**


End file.
